


《盗火者》

by Lxxii_natsu



Category: Hololive
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:13:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 36,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29335851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lxxii_natsu/pseuds/Lxxii_natsu
Summary: 一般通过的不靠谱旅行者艾米莉亚捡了一只小克拉肯并且好好养大的故事
Relationships: Ninomae Ina'nis/Watson Amelia (hololive)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 43





	1. Chapter 1

东萨尔帝国的某个边陲小镇，艾米莉亚·华生，一位一般通过的旅人，为了等通行文书，不得已要在这里居住上几周。  
这个城镇能用来信息交流的只有城中的酒吧，艾米莉亚用了几枚铜币从酒保那得到了附近性价比最高的租房的地址。她带着就一皮箱的行李敲响了房东太太的门。相貌略显尖酸的老人倒是热情好客，也不介意她只是短租，将她带到某间合租房的客间前，提醒了点注意事项就离开了。  
艾米莉亚把箱子丢到地上，整个人陷进床里。她没有多少时间继续懒散，还有很多东西要去采购。  
房东太太说这附近的流浪猫狗多得很，还着重要求了不要在房间里饲养宠物。艾米莉亚趴在床上胡思乱想，思考要不要再去买点猫猫狗狗吃的，也算个消遣。  
不过最重要的还是要搞搞人际关系，虽然就住几周。  
从床上翻起，随便拿了点箱子里老家那带来的干花束。这是上一位房东硬塞到她箱子里的，正好借花献佛给出去。  
艾米莉亚拿着花出门，先左转，正要敲响房门，门内就传来一声带着痛苦的欢愉，艾米莉亚的手顿住了，决定晚上再来拜访。她又走到最右边，还没敲门对方就把门打开了，不过大概不是因为什么预知能力，而是房间里的烟把人呛出来了。  
“炼金师？”艾米莉亚捂着口鼻发问。  
“咳咳，啊，是的。”从房间里逃出来的年轻人颇为自豪地点点头，又被烟雾呛了一大口。他深呼吸缓了口气，向艾米莉亚伸出手，“格瑞姆林，炼金师。”  
艾米莉亚看了看对方满是黑灰的手，勉强笑了下，也伸出手。“华生，普通人。”  
格瑞姆林似乎对艾米莉亚知道炼金师这一职业而欣喜，拉着她开始就开始抱怨东萨尔帝国大力推行科技，打压炼金师。  
艾米莉亚深通聊天法则，适时发出哈哈哈没错没错是呀是呀，想找个机会快点走。  
她不确定是不是自己的耳朵出了问题，但艾米莉亚的确在格瑞姆林话语的空隙里听到了一声低细的呻吟。  
“你房间里还有什么吗？”  
格瑞姆林的表情僵住，从牙缝里挤出回答：“一只猫。”

**第一章 我知道房子里不能养宠物，可是它真的太他妈可爱了**

镇子不是很大，艾米莉亚磨磨蹭蹭还是在日落前回来了。她抱着满满的纸袋，艰难上楼，看到格瑞姆林趴在自己门口向里看。  
“如果你想偷窥女人，去隔壁那间可能比看我这间更有用。”艾米莉亚压着怒气笑着说，她还不想把邻里关系搞得太差。  
格瑞姆林一震，“不……华生，抱歉，我的猫……跑到你房间了……”  
“你的猫会开门？”  
“从窗户。”  
艾米莉亚想了想，还真记不起来自己有没有关窗户。她艰难摸出钥匙，旋开门锁。房间还是自己出去时的样子，窗户倒真的大开着。  
艾米莉亚越过格瑞姆林，把纸袋放到桌子上，循着格瑞姆林的视线看向四周。  
“看来你的猫又跑出去了。”艾米莉亚耸肩，“如果它还在着，我会通知你的。”  
艾米莉亚讲得很客气了，格瑞姆林犹豫了一会，回到自己的房间。  
艾米莉亚关上门，叹了口气，转向门边那个角落蹲下，“我觉得会更像兔子。”  
角落里，一个紫发的“女孩”捂着嘴惊恐地盯着艾米莉亚，她的眼睛与自己同色，只披了一张破碎的白布，上面沾了大片血迹，新鲜的干涸的都有。  
“幼年克拉肯都敢私养，炼金师都是疯子吗？”艾米莉亚啧啧几声，想掀开那片白布，却被这个女孩死死抓着手臂。  
她向上抬手，没法动弹，向后缩手，手臂被放开了。  
艾米莉亚不打算和她犟，她走回桌边，拿出才买的面包，撕成小块，蘸着果酱直接吃。  
她甚至还没故意发出什么感叹，就看到那个女孩直勾勾盯着她手里的面包流口水。  
艾米莉亚也不是什么恶人，她把剩下的面包丢到那女孩手上，开始整理袋子里的其他东西。她买了几件简单的衣物来换洗；食材先买了一餐的分量，明天再去看看那个公用厨房；这个镇子的茶叶不怎么样，不过现在也不是计较这些的时候……  
她还没整理完，身后就传来了呕吐的声音。艾米莉亚转身，看到那个女孩趴在地上，唾液连接的另一端，面包黏糊又软塌。  
“不要告诉我你连消化系统都没长好……”艾米莉亚在她身前单膝跪下，掐着女孩的下巴逼她张开嘴，另一只手挤压柔软的腹部。  
她又吐出来了些难闻的褐色液体，滴在地上烧出小坑。这是克拉肯的胃液，除此之外没有任何称得上食物的东西存在。  
艾米莉亚甩手，把还在烧灼她手背的液体甩开。她难得露出为难的神色。  
“只能……操！可是真的很恶心啊！”艾米莉亚骂骂咧咧坐到地上，凑近女孩的脸，贴合唇瓣，舌头翘开对方的嘴唇，引导对方把舌头伸过来。  
不需要她教多少，剩下的事情让克拉肯的本能去做就够了。艾米莉亚感觉到有根细管通过自己的喉咙向下，过了会停下来，又开始涨大。  
喉头被挤压的感觉差点让艾米莉亚吐出来，她强忍着恶心逼迫自己不要动弹。那个女孩子这时候倒是乖乖揪着艾米莉亚的衣服，手掌不断张合又握紧。  
没多少，艾米莉亚受不了了，她提上女孩的后衣领，强硬分开两人。那根管道受到拉扯后迅速收缩，凭空消失了。  
嘴里苦涩又发酸，艾米莉亚呕了几下，吞气平复恶心感。她拎着女孩的后衣领，面色不善。  
“死小鬼，你多久没吃过东西？”  
可能是她的表情太恐怖，这个女孩子就这样被她瞪着哭出来。她也不发出声音，就是眼泪不带停滚落。  
艾米莉亚一阵无语，她又掀开女孩子身上的白布，看到了里面已经停止流血的无数创口。  
把幼年克拉肯从母体那偷走，私自饲养起来，艾米莉亚能称赞格瑞姆林勇敢，无保护措施使用活体克拉肯炼化法术，只能认为格瑞姆林是个没有脑子的傻瓜。

“你就是那个被骗进来的倒霉蛋？”艾米莉亚硬着头皮敲开了另一扇门，这次没有呻吟声提前应和她，一位有着漂亮红发的女性好好打开了门，如果忽略她使用的是下半身的触手，而不是上半身随便哪只手。  
那个女人注意到艾米莉亚的视线，深深吸了一口手上的香烟，火星从开头烧出半截灰蒂，接着烟气被全部吐到艾米莉亚脸上。“人造人，别像个乡下人一样，小女孩。”  
“我以为只有首都才有人造人。”艾米莉亚干笑。  
“这里都有一个失败的炼金师，为什么不能有一个失败的人造人呢？”女人向另一边努嘴。  
“你是说你是被格瑞姆林炼造出来的……？”  
“是也不是，我只是一个缺钱的女人，他刚好也想要一个适合的材料，我们一拍即合。虽然结果有点不尽如人意，不过也有人有这种癖好不是吗？”  
“可是……我觉得他应该……还没有炼化人体的资格……”  
“能做到不就够了。”她又吐了一口烟到艾米莉亚脸上，“你是来干什么的。”  
“呃，你这有针线吗？我的衣服划破了。”  
女人从柜子里拿出一个针线盒递给艾米莉亚，还附赠了一只香烟。  
“我不吸烟……”  
“拿着，新房客礼物，对吧？不用还了，两个都是。”  
艾米莉亚艰难点头，“谢谢你……”  
“希莱雅。”  
“谢谢你，希莱雅。”  
“没关系，我也要谢谢你让格瑞姆林那个白痴找不到他的猫。”  
“你在说什么？”  
“没什么，女人总是不希望越来越多人拥有自己的特色，不是吗？”某只黏滑的触手揉了揉她的金发，希莱雅微笑着关上了门。

艾米莉亚站定了一会，回到自己房间。那个女孩子此时安安静静抱着双膝坐在床上。她已经被艾米莉亚丢到水里捞了一遍，身上的血迹洗干净了，却没有一点愈合的趋向。  
艾米莉亚向汽灯边的凹槽投下一枚铜币，铜管冒出小小火烛，照亮这间小屋。  
她抿了下线头，捻紧穿过针眼，又打了个活结，吊着针尖在火里烧到通红。  
“过来。”艾米莉亚手掌啪啪拍响桌面。  
女孩每一步都带着犹豫，却还是顺从地躺到桌子上，咬着自己的衣角发抖。  
已经冷却的针尖穿过女孩的皮肤，带着细线在皮肉里穿行，不消会就缝好了一个口子。艾米莉亚用手臂抹去头上的汗水，看着被缝合好的皮肤一点点粘合，最后已经看不出曾今开裂的样子。  
“不说喂食，取材完捏一下伤口都不至于把克拉肯糟蹋成这样。”艾米莉亚抱怨，动作飞快缝合一个又一个旧伤。  
这场简易手术持续到半夜，浪费了艾米莉亚五个铜币。  
她把染了女孩血液的东西全部拿火烧了遍，烧得掉的就变成灰，烧不了的艾米莉亚就把它们全部丢到后街的公用厕所里。  
“还好不用还。”艾米莉亚数着自己已经不多的剩款心痛。缩在角落里低声啜泣的女孩吵得艾米莉亚脑袋发痛，她捂着自己的脑袋，开始后悔为什么要多管闲事。  
“冷静，华生，想想你的老师是怎么教你的。”艾米莉亚深深呼出一口气，想到今天被店主硬送的糖果，于是从纸袋里摸索出铁盒，朝女孩招手。  
“过来，小东西，坐到这。”艾米莉亚拍了拍自己的大腿。  
女孩惊慌地看着她，连哭声都不敢出，憋着气，身子一抖一抖的。  
她们僵持了一会，直到艾米莉亚担心女孩会不会把自己憋死而亲自过去。  
她坐到女孩面前，扬起手里的铁盒，女孩本能般抬起双臂挡在自己面前。  
“……”  
艾米莉亚打开盖子，倒了几颗晶莹的糖果在手心，捡了一颗起来，其它又倾回去。她拿着那颗糖，抵在女孩嘴边，怎么也打不开那张嘴，而且看起来这女孩又要哭了。  
艾米莉亚放弃了角力，她自己吃了那颗糖，一股劣质糖精的味道在嘴里蔓延。然而此时她发现女孩紧盯着自己的嘴。  
她又倒了颗糖出来，可这女孩还是只盯着她的嘴，这下艾米莉亚真的懂了。  
“你真的是个小麻烦鬼！”艾米莉亚恶狠狠抱怨，手上倒是把糖丟到自己嘴里咬碎，再吐出舌头。  
女孩开始主动凑近，艾米莉亚能感觉自己的舌头被咬着，吮吸声透过头骨直接回响到脑内。  
幼体克拉肯尝够了糖味就缩回脑袋，整只都舒展开来，不过还是直勾勾盯着艾米莉亚的眼睛，不知道在想什么。而艾米莉亚只觉得舌头发酸。  
她只是一个过路客，看到这里有炼金师私养克拉肯做炼化，虽然犯法，但也没出什么事，假装不知道把这只克拉肯带走也就算了；但这个炼金师居然敢用克拉肯炼化人体，好在那个女人看起来还精神正常，早点报上去早点完事。  
还有这只幼年克拉肯，也是个问题。连消化系统都没长全就拥有了人形，可以确定是高阶，身上没找到通用烙文，估计还是野生克拉肯。母体死了才在黑市流通还好，要是母体没死……  
艾米莉亚打了个冷颤。

掐掐手指，已经过了快两周，艾米莉亚的文书还是没下来，报上去炼化人体的事也没有下文。  
“如果有机会，我一定要在东萨尔就官职。”艾米莉亚感叹，她准确投了一枚铜币到煤灯的投币口里，又夹起一颗糖果塞进怀里女孩的“脸”，黏乎乎的触手勾着她的手指吸。这只幼年克拉肯已经对她放下防备，放松的时候就会露出本来面貌。  
现在小屁孩吃点流食是可以了，鱼肉之类的还是要艾米莉亚预先消化一遍。  
可是被克拉肯插食管的感觉真的很恶心。  
艾米莉亚想到这就生气，泄愤似的咬了女孩的触角一口。被咬了的女孩马上恢复了人脸，捂着头上的触角不知所措，不懂自己做错了什么。艾米莉亚还是臭着一张脸，下巴抵着女孩的头顶想事。  
她的手被女孩从自己嘴里拿出来，两只手指间的糖果已经小了一些。女孩抬着她的手腕，把糖果移动到她面前，示好一样分享给艾米莉亚她的糖。  
“……不了。”艾米莉亚又把糖果塞回去，另一只手大力揉搓女孩的头顶，叹了口气。  
也已经快两周没听到格瑞姆林的消息，她藏起这个女孩第二天，格瑞姆林就消失了，听房东太太说他还欠着一个月的房租没交，去找希莱雅打听也没听到什么消息。  
……而且希莱雅已经连手指都有触手化的趋向了。这几天好像没有男人上门，应该暂时不用担心希莱雅开始吃人。  
“你就好开心了，每天在我这白吃白喝还有人喂啊。”艾米莉亚掐了把女孩的脸，惹得女孩委屈得呜呜。  
“叩叩。”  
“哪位？”房门被敲响，艾米莉亚把女孩蒙到被子里，抹掉了手上的口水，起身开门。  
“是我！格瑞姆林！我找到我的猫了，特地来和你说一声。”  
“猫？”艾米莉亚心里冒出疑问，手指握着门把迟迟没有拧开。  
“是的，我的猫，我找了两个星期终于找到了。”  
“恭喜你。”  
“谢谢，华生。不过你不打算开门和我见见面吗？我不记得你是这么疏离的人啊。”  
“咳咳……其实我最近生病了，我怕咳咳……传染你……”  
“没事的，炼金师没那么容易生病，你开开门吧，让我看看你怎么样，我也会点药师的活。”  
“谢谢你，不用那么麻烦……”  
“我叫你开门你没有听到吗！！”一只巨大的触手击穿了门板，擦着艾米莉亚的脸边直直插进身后的灰墙。  
触手缓慢向后缩，从门洞里收回去。透过那个洞，艾米莉亚看到了半张脸已经长出触手的格瑞姆林。  
或许是注意到艾米莉亚惊诧的眼神，他还维持着人形的嘴唇颤抖，似请求似命令地对艾米莉亚说：“华生，我知道她在你这，求求你，把她还给我吧。我、我没有她我会死的……”  
“你被克拉肯污染了。”  
格瑞姆林迅速抬起头，“她果然在你这，快！把她还给我！”  
“我认识首都一位擅长遏制污染的炼金师，可以介绍给你。”  
“不不，只要把她还给我就好了，我现在很好。只要、只要喝一点她的血我就能恢复原状。”  
“是谁让你接触到克拉肯的，你这种低阶的炼金师根本没办法隔离污染。”  
“求求你，华生，把她还给我吧，没有她我会死的。”格瑞姆林捂着脸哭起来，触手在他的指间穿来穿去，滴落无色的液体。  
“……格瑞姆林，你听得到有人一直在和你说话吗？”  
“什么，说话？不，只有知识，无穷无尽的知识都在我的脑……”  
他的脑袋突然炸开，血液和脑浆混在一起溅射到四周，发出难闻的腐臭味，那些液体蠕动着想回到格瑞姆林的脑袋上，没能移动多少就化成了褐色的粘液腐蚀木板，随着焦黑的出现消失。  
艾米莉亚沉默看着面前的场景，在心口画下三道竖纹。  
所幸隔了个门板，屋子里没有受到多少损坏，艾米莉亚脑子飞速转动计算要赔多少才能好好离开。她隔着被子拍拍女孩的脑袋，让她先呆在这里，自己则先出门看看情况。  
确认不会有什么突然诈尸这种事，艾米莉亚绕了好大一圈走过格瑞姆林的尸体，小心踱步到楼下。  
虽然做好了心理准备，艾米莉亚还是差点吐出来。  
血腥味、酸味和腐臭的气味混合到一起，碎裂的人体组织覆盖了视线所能触及的每一块区域。  
“我只是想在这等几天文书，怎么也能遇上这种事……”她捏着鼻子从口袋里掏出一只纸鹤，这只纸鹤的最下端，写了一行东萨尔帝国官方文字——比尔炼金，招租。  
艾米莉亚抖抖手腕，纸鹤泛起浅金色的花纹，两边的纸制翅膀也好像活过来一样的上下挥动，慢慢脱离了艾米莉亚的手掌，在半空飞动。  
“到上属城区的炼金师协会，这个镇子出现克拉肯污染现象，请在破晓前来处理。”她没有说具体地点，如果上属城区的管理者过来了连具体污染地点都找不到，这个小镇覆灭也是早晚的事。  
纸鹤还在她边上飞来飞去，等待最后一句，艾米莉亚为难地挠头。  
“署名……呃……比尔，嗯，比尔姆林。”她看了眼纸鹤底边的文字，觉得自己似乎在取名上有点天赋。  
艾米莉亚点点头，看着纸鹤从窗口飞走。她撕下登记簿上有自己名字的那页，揉成一团塞到口袋里，一身轻松地上楼。  
不管有没有文书，总之是要先跑路了，不过跑路前还有点事要干。  
艾米莉亚停在希莱雅门前，敲了敲门，没等回应就开始讲话，“希莱雅，你早点走吧，格瑞姆林死了，炼金师协会的人日出前就会来，那些人都是群疯子，你要是被抓了肯定会被用去做炼化实验的。”  
语毕，艾米莉亚走向自己的房门，还没踏出几步，身后的门就打开了。  
“……你为什么要来提醒我这些？”门缝里，希莱雅只露出一只眼睛。  
“因为你借了我针线，这个理由够吗？”她眯了一只眼睛对着希莱雅比出手指枪。  
“华生，你真的是个愚货，你觉得我这样走得掉吗？她们会用那只克拉肯来追寻我，官方不会让人体炼化的事暴露到大众面前的。”  
“他们不会这样做的。”  
“你凭什么保证！”  
“因为我要带这只克拉肯走。只要在我这，炼金师就没法找到她。”  
“……为什么？”  
“天啊，女士，别对问题追根究底。我认识的某位女性就是处处想着为什么，忧虑得太多，连三十岁都没有活过去。”  
希莱雅叹了口气，侧过身，还披着被子的女孩哒哒哒跑出来眼泪汪汪抱着艾米莉亚。  
“只是几周，她就已经只认你了。”希莱雅的脸背着房间里的光源，透出触须的形状。  
“多嘴问一句，你是她的？”  
“我的女儿到死可都还是个人类。”  
“好的女士。然后你的身体可能……”艾米莉亚在努力措辞得委婉一点。  
“不用你个小女孩说三道四，祂一开始就和我说得很清楚。”  
“……祂是谁？”  
“祂还能是谁，克拉肯最初的先祖，这小鬼的母体，让你变成这样的罪魁祸首，我这样说够吗？”  
“祂在哪！！！”艾米莉亚冲上前拎着希莱雅的领子提起，深色的血管从手臂延伸到脸颊，她的手臂裂开道道裂口，迸出诡异的黑色血液。这些血液接触到希莱雅的皮肤，开始溶解胶状的组织，散发出蛋白质被烧焦的气味。  
艾米莉亚的胸腔剧烈起伏，蒸汽从她们皮肤相接的地方冒出，她高扬起手臂，一拳打碎了希莱雅脑边的地板。  
“我只是借了点那小鬼的血，接触到的信息就这点。你在这里杀了我也没用，不如直接杀了那个小鬼把她的血全部喝下去，兴许还能得到直接和祂会面的机会。”希莱雅的声音发着抖，但依旧平静的和艾米莉亚说着这些。  
裂口沿着血管开裂，淌出更多黑色血液。艾米莉亚开始没法控制自己的行为，她的双手掐上希莱雅的脖颈用力。她看到希莱雅完全变成触手的手指无力拉扯自己的手腕，那条生出吸盘的舌头开始歪向一边，已经看不出五官的脸居然也会因为窒息而变成紫红色。  
她觉得自己被什么东西抱住了脖子。  
艾米莉亚听到了一些哭声，她松开手臂，脱力地向后一靠，贴到一具瘦弱娇小的身体。  
她拍拍女孩的手臂，“松开点。”  
女孩没有反应，还搂着她脖子哭。  
“死小孩，松手啊，活人都要给你勒死了。”  
她的话什么用都没有，脖子上的压迫感甚至更重了一点。  
“你真的是个小麻烦鬼。”艾米莉亚无奈地说，背过手穿到女孩腿弯下，弯着腰把女孩背起，才觉得脖子好受了点。  
“咳……你真的不考虑我的建议吗？”  
“什么建议，我没听到啊。”  
“那小鬼的母亲……”  
“我什么都没听到啊，这小鬼的监护人不是我吗！”艾米莉亚又大声了一些。  
“……华生，就算我窥视到那么多，还是觉得你是个怪人。”  
“你好重！我不背你！自己下来走！”艾米莉亚蹲下身把女孩放下去，又被拉拉扯扯变成了正面抱着女孩。  
“你肯定胖了，以后得三天才能给你吃一次饭。”艾米莉亚抱着女孩，无视身后希莱雅的教唆，头也不回地离开。  
“伊那。”  
女孩猛地从艾米莉亚怀里抬头，伸手向希莱雅，嘴里模糊着类似母亲的音节。  
“你说什么？”艾米莉亚回过头，女孩的手臂还在朝着希莱雅伸。  
“她的名字， **Ninomae Ina** ……”希莱雅还没说完，嘴里那根触手突然涨大，撑破口腔的限制，最后生长到碗口粗细，拧断了她的脖子。  
“……不可妄称神名。”艾米莉亚低声说出这句话，她打响响指，火光从黑色血液之中燃起，逐渐烧上希莱雅的尸体。  
艾米莉亚摸摸口袋，把那团纸团丢到火里。她还摸出了点东西，手指停留了一会，也丢了进去。  
空气里泛出一丝烟叶的焦香。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 要到了推上那个颜文字名字的老师的授权，不过被我魔改了。（ '▿ ' ）  
> 有套用一（很）点（多）盐和避难所的设定，不过也被我魔改了。（ '▿ ' ）  
> 


	2. Chapter 2

“这的确是东萨尔的通行文书……”  
“是啊叔叔是真的求你快放我过去火车要发车了！！”  
“但是这个盖章好像有点奇怪……”  
“没什么好怪的了我票都买了好贵啊！！！”  
“可能……”  
“呜——！”  
“……要再去问问上面。”穿着灰色工作服的老人抬头，面前的女孩已经单手翻过了木栏跑远。他赶紧拿起通讯器：“有个抱着小孩的金色头发的女人还没查完文书就闯进来了！拦着她！不要让她上车！”  
声音在工作通信道路中传递，一时间所有警员都往这个方向冲过来，他们其实连那个女人在哪都不知道，但都不想被看出不积极的样子。  
“那里！”有人指向了东边那辆火车，车门之前，一个牵着孩子的瘦弱背影即将走上车去。警员们像看到骨头的狗一拥而上，扑倒了那个身影，层层叠叠把他压到下面。  
“你们他妈的干什么！！”愤怒的男声从最底下传出，吸引了警员们的注意。这时候他们才发现，被压着的是个长发纤细的男人，而旁边那个“孩子”，其实也就是个套着白布的大行李箱。  
另一边的火车已经开动，艾米莉亚正扶着门框喘，伊那站在一边拍拍她的后背帮忙顺气，边上是一大一小两个皮箱。  
“早知道……呼……就多花点钱……做真一点了……哈……”

**第二章 我宣布！犯人就是——呃，应该不是我吧？**

学城在一百年前为世界科技发展做出了重大贡献，改变了炼金术一家独大的局面，以往要是想从东萨尔帝国到利文，如果不想步行一个月，只能高价去求炼金师协会的向导。但现在，只要四枚银币就能在两天一夜内完成旅行，甚至是单独车厢，路途上提供免费的热水，餐车二十四小时开放，随时都能吃到新鲜的食物。  
当然，这是四银币才有的享受，那些只是为了移动的穷人们的旅费是十五铜币，睡在层层摆放的木板床上，一般吃的也是自己带着的干粮。  
如果只有艾米莉亚一个人，她其实挺乐于在最低档的车厢里，虽然有时候汗水发酵的味道让她大脑发晕，不过路上也能听听别人的故事，而且难闻的气味她闻过多了去，也不差人表皮分泌那点味道。  
只是她现在还带着一只小麻烦鬼。  
艾米莉亚一只手拎着两个箱子，另一只手抱着伊那，手指还得夹着她们的车票找车厢。  
这两张票花了艾米莉亚五银币，她四伊那一，感谢东萨尔帝国的儿童票制度。  
不过如果不是走之前留了个心眼从格瑞姆林那翻出来了个鼓鼓囊囊的布包，艾米莉亚也不会买票得这么爽快。  
快到饭点了，空气中的饭菜香味开始弥散。蒙在她肩上的伊那蠢蠢欲动想抬头，又被艾米莉亚在屁股上盖了一巴掌。  
“到了再起来。”

所谓单人车厢，其实也就是一个正方形的小房间，一半放张床，另一半桌子又占了大头。  
艾米莉亚把箱子并排放到床脚，等着来往的人流减少，才牵着伊那去往餐车。  
坐在木台内侧的列车员把车票票根还给艾米莉亚，微笑着说：“请随便找个地方先坐着，等叫到您的号码再来取餐。”  
“好的。”艾米莉亚点头。  
列车员的视线向下一瞥，皱起了眉头，“请问这是您的孩子吗？现在还是夏季，您这样闷着她可能会让她生病的。”  
艾米莉亚低下头，看了眼被她戴了兜帽又蒙了纱巾的伊那。  
“这孩子是马斯莱加人，被黑教绑架到东大陆，绑匪没拿到足够的赎金，居然把这个孩子卖去给邪恶炼金师炼化，等被找出来的时候已经有些克拉肯化了。好在那个炼金师技术不怎么样，虽然外表变化了，但是本质还是人类，只是我怕她露出脸来会被歧视，只能给她穿这么多挡着脸了。”说完，把丝巾拿下来，展示出伊那脸边的两条触手。  
反正黑教恶闻这么多，应该也不会在意一两条假的。  
“那么请问您是她的？”  
“我是她父母雇来的侦探，这孩子的父母已经去世了，临死前求我找到他们的孩子，带回马斯莱加。”艾米莉亚低下头，拿拇指抹了抹眼角。小克拉肯倒是因为害怕生人，一副可怜兮兮的样子拉着艾米莉亚的衣角，为这个故事额外增添了一点可信程度。  
“哦……真是悲伤……”列车员又看了几眼伊那，眼神里充满怜爱。“我们会送给这位小淑女一个额外的蛋糕，希望能抚平一点她经历过的伤痛。”  
“谢谢，女士，钢铁会保佑您的仁慈。”艾米莉亚哽声在胸口画下代表马斯莱加信仰的线上圆，向列车员微微颔首。

“快点吃，不然这个都是我的。”艾米莉亚把叉子插进已经缺了个口的蛋糕里，盯着手上的身份证明。边上的伊那不情不愿盛起鱼糜往嘴里塞。  
这是她在东萨尔帝国买的假身份，除却姓名性别其它都是假的。职业那栏依照艾米莉亚“随便”的要求，随机填了个侦探上去。虽然艾米莉亚见都没见过侦探，不过听起来很帅，而且也很好用来编故事。  
她注意到伊那又停下动作，手上的勺子也递到她嘴边，眼神无辜又湿润。  
被烦得不行，艾米莉亚只能张口。咽下去第一口，伊那就把碟子也推到艾米莉亚面前，转手去拿那个蛋糕。  
“填肚子的就等我消化，好吃的就自己吃。”艾米莉亚拿出手帕擦干净嘴角的酱汁，又去接了杯果汁给伊那。  
她把身份证明叠好放到口袋里，撑着脑袋看伊那吃蛋糕。能看到兜帽下的小触角都在摇摇晃晃。  
现在还有一桩麻烦事。艾米莉亚把桌子上那本薄薄几页的书拿起，忍不住心烦。  
书的封面倒是普通的牛皮制，被几根细线绑着。里面夹着几页纸，边沿弥散深黑色的烟雾，不断缠绕艾米莉亚的手指又消散。  
“叮当”一声，伊那把叉子丢到已经干净了的碟子里。艾米莉亚指了指嘴边一圈示意，小伊那成功理解了她的意思，把手帕递给艾米莉亚，自己则乖乖站到边上。  
艾米莉亚仔细擦好伊那蹭上的奶油，不忘用薄书给伊那脑袋来一下。  
“等下要记得自己洗手帕。”她拆下伊那胸前的餐巾叠好，握着伊那的手重新拿起叉子轻轻扣到碟子上。完成这些，艾米莉亚牵起伊那，打算再回去睡个午觉。  
出口处的餐桌围了一圈人，中心那位大腹便便的男性应该是首领，边上那个带着兜帽看起来比伊那大点的女孩就不懂什么身份。男人穿着华丽的衣裳，十只手指上都戴着戒指。  
他能把手指插到一起吗？艾米莉亚脑子里在想这些，手上倒是把伊那的兜帽又拉低了一点。她弯下腰把伊那抱起，薄书压在伊那的后脑。  
“小姐，你那本书可以给我看看吗？”那个男人开口了，艾米莉亚迈出门槛的步子一僵，暗暗啧了一声。  
“请问有什么事吗？”她转过头，摆出疑惑的表情，不露声色观察男人周边。  
很有钱，人好多，打不过。  
艾米莉亚下了结论，没怎么使用过的脑细胞迅速活跃准备开始编故事。  
“小姐，你这本书从哪里来的。”  
“你说这个？”艾米莉亚看了眼书，“是从黑教那拿来的。”  
“黑教？是那个黑教？”  
那个那个哪个哪个，炼化你妈这个。艾米莉亚在心里骂了句，语气犹豫：“……是的，这是我在东萨尔那协助警方捣毁了黑教人口买卖后拿到的。”  
“你是背着警察藏的吧。知不知道这是什么？”男人双手交叉，而艾米莉亚的注意在他居然真的可以把手指叠到一起。  
“额，黑色的祝福书页吗？我看它颜色不一样，以为是什么黑教特别典藏款，还打算等到了……”  
“这是彩绘书页！”男人重力一拍桌面，带动摇晃的木杯洒了点酒液到他的手指。“你居然敢藏这种东西！是打算亵渎正神吗！”  
男人的声音洪亮，餐车里稀少的其他人也开始向艾米莉亚侧目。  
“不、不，我只是、我以为……”  
“你现在把它给我，兴许正神还能原谅你！”艾米莉亚的语无伦次让男人更大声了，他挥手，一个男人起身走到艾米莉亚身前，完全挡住了艾米莉亚的视线。  
“不，斯坦顿先生，她们只是……”  
“别多嘴！”那个女孩才开口，就被这个叫斯坦顿的男人一巴掌扇到了地上。  
“你听到了吗？斯坦顿？”“是利文的斯坦顿吗？”“和做黑教有关系的那个斯坦顿？”“没证据吧？”“没证据利文才没法抓他，看他也不像好人啊。”  
听到男人的名字，餐车里开始了窃窃私语。这些声音传到了艾米莉亚的耳朵里，同样也传到斯坦顿耳中。  
斯坦顿喘着粗气，又往那个女孩心口上踹，一脚跟着一脚，直到喘不上气才扶着桌子坐下。  
艾米莉亚皱眉看着面前的一切，视野在斯坦顿和薄书间移动。她拿着书脊敲敲面前这个也转过头的大块头，把书递给他。  
“斯坦顿先生，请不要追究我，这书给你，我就当什么都没看到。”艾米莉亚胆怯地说到。  
斯坦顿还喘着气，又举起手，“不，我斯坦顿向来公平，不能让你觉得我是在欺负你。多恩，按每页两银币的价格给这位小姐结账。”  
“是，老爷。”那个大块头点点头，带上黑色手套翻开薄书，点计彩绘书页的数目，从马甲内侧掏出对应的纸币递给艾米莉亚。  
“谢谢斯坦顿先生，谢谢。”艾米莉亚连连鞠躬，从出口处小跑离开。  
跑出一段距离，艾米莉亚把伊那放到地上，甩甩发麻的手臂。  
伊那没有看她，向着餐车的方向转头。  
捏了捏手臂上的肌肉，艾米莉亚蹲下把伊那圈在怀里，一起看向前方。  
“怎么了？”艾米莉亚发问。  
伊那回过头，嘴里嗷嗷呜呜，双手拍拍自己的肚子。见艾米莉亚一头雾水，又绕到她身后，手掌压在肩胛骨的位置摁压。接着上移滑到艾米莉亚脖子两边环着，亲昵蹭起艾米莉亚。  
“不可能，这段路自己走回去，我现在一点力气也没有了。”没搞懂前面动作是什么意思，后面的动作倒是很熟悉。艾米莉亚拉下颈边的手臂，听到伊那在自己背后呜呜。  
艾米莉亚伸出手，后两只手指被抓住，伊那贴着她一起离开，走几步回头看两眼。  
“你到底在看什么？”艾米莉亚回头，连餐车的出口都看不清了。

火车正好穿过一篇麦田，还能看到远处几家村庄。只是艾米莉亚没心情欣赏外面，她小心用枕头替换手臂，塞到伊那脑袋底下。  
动作平稳迅速，甚至被把伊那弄醒。艾米莉亚不禁感叹自己移花接木的技术越来越好。  
将伊那的手臂也盖到小毯下，伊那的呼吸开始加速，又慢慢变得平缓。  
她松了口气，翻下床，蹑手蹑脚退出车厢。  
自从带着伊那旅行，艾米莉亚发现自己饿得越来越快。原因不用想，幼年克拉肯得吃经过母体消化的食物，伊那的母体都不知道在哪，能替她预处理的只有艾米莉亚。  
不亲的时候还要艾米莉亚催促伊那来进食，现在伊那一天会舔艾米莉亚至少五次要吃的，从自己饥饿的频率来看，艾米莉亚怀疑伊那偷吃了属于她的那份食物。  
往好了想，至少伊那已经可以消化软一点的食物了，只是不肯。艾米莉亚拿出钱包，支付额外的餐费，端着盛有煎猪排的碟子走到最边角的座位。  
胃部肌肉不正常蠕动，艾米莉亚拿起刀叉，即将咬下食物前扫到桌面上突兀出现的蜡烛，她视线向上，与身着牧师服饰的乌鸦头颅对视。  
四周暗下，只有蜡烛安静燃烧，在黑暗中破开小小光亮。那只乌鸦没有张口，却传出了声音，难以分辨性别与语调，直接在艾米莉亚脑内响起。  
_**“好奇。”**_  
_**“她把我的眷属带上旅途。”**_  
_**“是什么让她抑制仇恨把它带在身边，是兴起，怜悯，还是仇恨本身。”**_  
_**“曾有无数人带走我的眷属们，她会成为他们的一份子吗？”**_  
艾米莉亚将嘴里的肉排咀嚼咽下，重新切割新的方块。“果然，我就说神之子怎么可能这么随便被人类囚禁。”  
鸟头沉默不语，没有眼白的眼珠直盯艾米莉亚。  
艾米莉亚叹了口气，类似的沉默已经发生了上百次，她也没有期待面前的乌鸦会给她点莫名其妙的问题外的回复。  
“不会。”  
_**“她说她不会成为他们。”**_  
_**“他们也对我说过同样的选择，最后有人死去，有人成为了我本身。她也将会如此。”**_  
一次闭眼，鸟头牧师消失，蜡烛也无影无踪，餐车的布置恢复在艾米莉亚四周，只有一点夕阳洒在地面。  
看看时间，伊那差不多要醒了，艾米莉亚加快进食的速度。  
桌子被敲了两下，一个精壮的男人拉开她侧边的椅子坐下。  
“听说你帮忙警察捣毁了黑教的一个据点，你一定也是个富有正义感的人吧。”男人开头就给艾米莉亚戴了个高帽。  
“不，我只是被其中一个受害者的父母拜托找到他们的孩子，结果刚好是黑教绑架了那个孩子，我就只能去求助警方了。”应该是中午也在餐车里的路人，艾米莉亚把最后一块肉块塞到嘴里，口齿模糊应答。  
“但是你对抗了黑教，是吧？”  
“额，从结果上来说是这样。”艾米莉亚擦干净嘴，起身走向服务台，想着先买点吃的给伊那垫垫肚子。  
“那你会被黑教盯上，有没有考虑雇佣一个可靠的保镖来保护您这位娇弱的女士与那位可怜的孩子。”  
“还好吧，我不是直接接触黑教，他们都挺无情的，估计同伴死了就是死了……请给我一份双球冰淇凌，口味要香草和牛奶，不要薄荷叶，谢谢。”  
“但是你惹到了斯坦顿，他肯定会在今天晚上对你下手。”  
“再拿一份蔬菜浓汤，不能外食吗？那麻烦在九点左右帮我准备好，我会先付钱的。”艾米莉亚转头，“我只是一个无名小卒，这个斯坦顿没必要来对付我吧，对他有什么好处吗？”  
“凭彩绘书页就够了，你应该没有学习法术，如果你会法术，就能知道中午给他的那本彩绘书页上的邪恶气息有多纯粹。”  
“多纯粹？”  
男人压低声音：“这班列车的人都没法活下去。”  
“他一定会来找你，而且就算得不出从哪来的消息，你那本彩绘书页也够他赚上一笔的。”  
“市场上的彩绘书页多少钱？”艾米莉亚接过装着冰淇凌的纸盒，自己先尝了一口。  
“普通的一页两银币，你那个品质一页应该要半枚金币。”  
五十铜币等于一银币，一百银币等于一金币。东萨尔帝国首都普通工人一周也就四十枚铜币的工资。艾米莉亚计算自己拿到的钱，发现亏了至少两年的开销，拿着冰淇凌的手都气到发抖。  
见艾米莉亚开始发抖，男人继续开口：“他身边那个女孩是他新买的人造人，如果想变得更强就要不断进食彩绘书页，你这里的品质这么高，他肯定会去找来源的。”  
“进食彩绘书页？”  
“是的，养个人造人，让他们从小臣服，长大变强后就会成为强大的棋子，南大陆那边甚至有人会有意买个雌性人造人去生子来庇护自己的家族。”  
他看到艾米莉亚睁大双眼，认为施加的恐惧已经足够了，“怎么样，有打算雇佣我了吗？”  
“……请容许我再想想，你可以留一个你的联系方式。”  
“翁摩。”男人从口袋里摸出一只纸鹤递给艾米莉亚，“十九车厢三零五床，不过我不一定在，业务繁忙，还是请你用信鹤联系我吧。”男人故作帅气地把纸鹤插进艾米莉亚的领结中。  
他们在第九车厢分别，艾米莉亚目送对方离开，确保翁摩看不到自己后转身走回第七车厢中间的单独包厢里，一开门就看到伊那抱着膝盖在啜泣。  
“醒了很久了？”艾米莉亚把冰淇凌递到伊那面前，却被推开了。  
她也不生气，把纸盒放到一边，蹲下来捧起伊那的脸，拿出手帕擦干净伊那脸上的泪痕。“怎么哭成这样子啊？我只是出去一下，现在不是回来了吗？”  
伊那一下一下抽气，乖乖让艾米莉亚擤鼻涕，脸擦干净了就抱着艾米莉亚蹭。  
艾米莉亚扶着伊那的后背站起，坐到床上，眼泪鼻涕沾满的手帕被丢到桌子上，艾米莉亚撕下一张祝福书页盖到手帕上。  
“现在可以吃了吗？”艾米莉亚轻声细语哄着怀里的小克拉肯，在伊那点头后拿起冰淇凌。  
桌面上，围绕祝福书页的圣洁光芒慢慢变得污秽，被艾米莉亚随手压了本牛皮封面的空书上去，不再侵蚀周围。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 艾米莉亚：告诉你一件小事。  
> 伊那：（点头）  
> 艾米莉亚：就是我们中午给那个大块头叔叔的那个，你的鼻涕啊。  
> 伊那：（点头点头）  
> 艾米莉亚：可能别人会拿来吃。  
> 伊那（ '▿ ' ）→(´°Δ°`)→Σ( °Д °;)


	3. Chapter 3

“咕噜咕噜咕噜咕噜……”  
“别往饮料里吹气。”隔着兜帽，艾米莉亚弹了下伊那的触角，吃了痛的伊那乖乖把杯子放下，趴在桌子上摸艾米莉亚的手臂，从手腕到手肘，再倒着摸回去。这样的行为都能让伊那嘿嘿笑出来。  
搞不懂到底好玩在哪，不过能安静下来就好。艾米莉亚没管伊那，继续剔除鱼骨，把碎烂的鱼肉翻搅成糜，放到伊那面前。  
这是小麻烦鬼目前唯一能自行消化的肉食。  
只是看到面前的鱼糜，本来开开心心的伊那马上垮了脸，伸手就要推开碟子。  
“吃。”艾米莉亚言简意赅，把勺子塞到伊那手上，无视了她高举拳头的抗议。  
她舀了勺酱汁浇到鱼糜上，伊那鼓着脸哼哼，又被艾米莉亚往触角上弹了下。

**第三章 你想一直陪着我真的很让我感动，可是这里是厕所**

时间已经过了晚十一，艾米莉亚侧身躺在床上，被几条触手勾着手指摩擦，黏液涂满了整个手掌。  
觉得掌心的糖果应该消失了，拍拍伊那的后脑，让她松开自己的手。  
缠绕手指的触手松开，皮肤被黏液侵蚀得微微发紫。  
还没恢复人脸的伊那靠近艾米莉亚，触手伸向艾米莉亚的嘴，被一巴掌盖着脸摁回床上。  
“不能吃了！”艾米莉亚的手指伸进触手中央的食孔向上抵，把伊那呛回人形，含着艾米莉亚的手指还在咳嗽。  
“不能再吃了。”艾米莉亚重申了一遍，抽出手指拎着伊那起来，从大小皮箱里拿出两份洗漱用具摆到桌面上，塞了几张祝福书页到口袋。  
艾米莉亚让伊那拿好洗漱用品，又盖了条浴巾在伊那脑袋上，圈在怀里顶着走。

女性洗浴室在第四车厢；糖果要没了明天下车得记得买；得找个靠谱的店把彩绘书页卖出去；晚上的炸兔子好好吃；伊那吃这么多怎么只长重不长高……  
艾米莉亚走在路上胡思乱想，走在前面的伊那突然停住，连带她差点摔一跤。  
她看到伊那转向某个私人包厢，被浴巾遮着眼睛也不知道能看到什么。  
艾米莉亚习惯性跟着看过去，看到某个包厢亮着烛火，也才注意到耳边有断断续续的低语。听不出来讲的是什么，声音有点像斯坦顿。  
包厢留了一条缝隙，像是有意让人看到内部。在缝隙之中，一个肥胖的身形背对门外，把手上的彩绘书页揉成一团塞到另一个影子嘴里。艾米莉亚眯上眼，发觉那个影子四肢都只有短短一截。  
哇，有钱人就是刺激。  
艾米莉亚感叹了一声，捂上伊那的耳朵继续推着她向前走。

各地流离的过程里，艾米莉亚习惯了不在移动中清理身体，但是伊那必须每天洗澡。以前格瑞姆林不喂她吃东西还好，正常喂养之后依靠皮肤排泄的小克拉肯一天不清洗第二天不仅有味还能侵蚀四周，让伊那学会用人类的方式排泄刻不容缓。  
洗浴车厢采用了隔间，不用担心被人看到。艾米莉亚解开兜帽的钮扣，脱下伊那全部衣服放到衣篓里，再盖上一张祝福书页先吸收污秽。  
调试到适合的水温，艾米莉亚把蓬头放到伊那头上，让水流能够浸湿全身，湿润后为伊那抹上清洁乳，剩下其它让伊那自己去做，她得做其它事。  
青色的石头被浇上暗褐色的油液，放出小虫样的闪电与火光，周边的水汽都被吸入其中，艾米莉亚松手把那块石头丢进衣篓，拿起自己的用品开始洗漱。  
腰被一双湿漉漉的手拍上，艾米莉亚头也没回，拿上浴巾向后传，等到伊那第二次拍她再转身。  
伊那已经把自己裹到浴巾里，头发还滴着水。  
艾米莉亚拿过一边形状怪异的器具，学城声称这是纯粹由科技制作的“吹风机”，绝没有一点魔法元素存在。不过艾米莉亚觉得学城在虚假宣传。她摁下按钮，什么都没有出来，交到伊那手里，圆口开始吹出热风。  
她拍拍边上的矮凳，示意伊那坐下，伊那啪嗒啪嗒两只脚踩到凳子上仰视艾米莉亚。  
艾米莉亚把她抱下来，伊那踩回去，艾米莉亚再把她抱下来，伊那再踩回去。  
“刷完牙，用人脸。”艾米莉亚妥协开出条件，挤好牙膏，让伊那张开嘴，帮助没手用的伊那刷牙，等她慢慢吹干长发。  
得胜的那个吐出嘴里的泡泡水，等头发干得差不多，得到允许后凑近艾米莉亚。  
有位克拉肯学学者认为口器对克拉肯并不只意味着进食渠道，也是克拉肯的第二个子宫。雌性克拉肯会把幼体含在口中，直到幼体能够行走。但因为这条理论无法解释细管口器与短吻克拉肯而没被学术界认同。  
艾米莉亚也不了解为什么伊那会在请求进食之外去亲吻自己。她有反思是不是最近念的睡前故事里都有亲吻的情节，不过倒对这个行为没什么所谓，能哄着伊那就够了。  
她低下脑袋贴合伊那的唇线，由着伊那把舌头伸进自己嘴里，笨拙地舔过她的牙齿，揪着她的衣袖紧紧闭着眼。  
怕伊那一直仰着脑袋不舒服，艾米莉亚把她抱到高一些的洗漱台上，手臂撑在伊那两边。  
伊那亲够了，又去舔艾米莉亚的唇角，直到被抱下来都还拉着艾米莉亚的衣领不放手。  
“好了，小孩子要睡觉了。”艾米莉亚打开怀表，帮伊那穿上外披，和来时一样推着她回去。  
她们走在唯一一条走廊上，踏到先前那个车厢，隐约看到地上有个黑影。  
伊那也看到那个黑影，她突然兴奋起来，拉着艾米莉亚想往前，没走几步又转身把脑袋埋在艾米莉亚腹部，只露个眼角继续看，耳朵也要用艾米莉亚捂着，怎么都不肯走。  
“怎么了？”艾米莉亚望向那片影子，等待眼睛适应黑暗。  
一个只有躯体的女性在走廊中央，原先短短的四肢已经连根都不剩，切口整齐空洞的眼眶迟缓抬起注视艾米莉亚的方向，身体与脑袋像两个连接到一起的球。  
门缝中，伸出一条满是肌肉的手臂，丢了什么到地上，又拎着那个女人的头发拖回去，关上了门。  
伊那被吓得直往艾米莉亚怀里瑟缩，说什么都不愿意继续走了，艾米莉亚只能再把她抱起来。  
她看得出来这个人造人晚上可能要出点事，不过只是觉得有点恶心，没什么管闲事的心思。  
她抱着伊那走到被丢出的东西边上，看到一枚沾上血污的金币。艾米莉亚拾起金币高高抛起，划出竖直的线条，末端停在她的手掌，头顶蜡烛的骷髅沉默与她对视。  
艾米莉亚面无表情翻转这枚金币，再拿起时金币上的血迹已经消失。她把金币塞进伊那的口袋，快步离开这里。

“你可以睡觉了吗？”这是艾米莉亚第八次提问。  
躺在内侧的伊那摇摇头，抓着艾米莉亚衣服的力道更紧了。  
艾米莉亚摸摸伊那的额头，没发烧；又伸进睡裙里摸摸肚子，没吃撑。  
估计是被吓到了。  
艾米莉亚动动身子，换个平躺的姿势，就听到伊那发出拒绝的拟声，贴得更紧了。  
“蜡烛要烧完了。”她指向烛台，九只分台上，只有一只蜡烛在燃烧。  
伊那摇头。  
“我想上厕所。”  
伊那摇头。  
“上厕所真的忍不了。”  
伊那迟疑了一会，松开手。  
艾米莉亚马上翻下床，松了口气，穿上鞋打算走，余光里看到一边也起来了的伊那。  
“你在这里呆着。”她把伊那重新推到床上，被伊那抓上手腕，含着眼泪看着她。

“……”艾米莉亚合拢拳头抵在额头上，嘴型被拉成一条长直线。  
此时她穿戴整齐坐在盖好的马桶上，在她的正前方，伊那靠着门坐在地上盯着她看。  
长抒一口气，为自己做足心理准备，艾米莉亚默念到十抬头，看到伊那关切的眼神。  
艾米莉亚话到嘴边，又咽了口气，再次把虎口和额头贴到一起。  
“伊那，你可以出去吗？”她闭着眼开口。  
艾米莉亚觉得膝上一沉，睁眼一看，伊那趴在她的膝盖上湿着眼泪。  
“别哭了，怎么又在哭啊？”艾米莉亚抱起伊那抱起放到自己大腿上，抹开眼泪，轻轻拍打后背。  
伊那推开艾米莉亚的手，指着自己的肚子。  
“饿了？”  
伊那用力摇头，两只手向后，努力摁到自己的背后。  
“要背？”  
伊那一点声音都没有，眼泪流得更凶了。  
艾米莉亚一点头绪都没有，摸着口袋看看能不能找出来什么哄伊那的东西，几张便签里夹着一只信鹤，艾米莉亚有了主意。  
她把口袋里带着的四只信鹤和翁摩塞到她领夹的那只都拿出来，放到伊那手上。  
拿起其中一个，摇摇手腕，白纸叠成的信鹤马上挥动翅膀环着艾米莉亚的手腕转。  
艾米莉亚对着飞舞的信鹤说话，“告诉伊那，明天吃冰淇淋，华生。”  
信鹤收到指令，绕着空中飞了两圈，最后停在伊那面前化为白色粉尘，构出“明天吃冰淇淋”的文字，又聚集成纸鹤慢慢飞到伊那手上停住，变成了普通的纸鹤，翅膀上写上了华生的名字。  
艾米莉亚看不到伊那的表情，但看小触角摇晃的样子，估计目的已经达成。  
她抱着伊那起身出门，现在小克拉肯已经没有多抗拒，捧着信鹤眼睛闪闪主动站在包厢门前，特意挑出那只用过的信鹤举在头顶。  
“肯定会带你去吃的。”艾米莉亚拍拍伊那的脑袋，拉开包厢门把伊那推到里面。  
艾米莉亚蹲下来仰视伊那，“我继续去厕所，你想告诉我什么就用这个，我看到了就会马上来找你，可以吗？”  
伊那犹豫了一会，用力点头，后退着进到车厢里。  
十铜币一只的炼金信鹤用来哄小孩。艾米莉亚伸了个懒腰，感慨自己的奢侈。不过她倒不担心伊那浪费信鹤，信鹤使用的前提是说出收信人内容和写信者，伊那连说话都不会。  
手臂中部裂开小缝，慢慢开裂到指尖，流出粘稠的黑色血液聚在伤口附近。艾米莉亚甩手，黑色血液溅落在地上，化为黑色的烟雾散开。她活动手上的关节，发出气泡挤压声，慢慢开始冒出蒸汽。她小呼口气，手掌摁了下门，留下一个黑色手印，悠悠走向前面的车厢。  
“该赚钱了，华生。”

阿斯卡利亚亡国已过百余年，历史上从未出现过的生物——克拉肯也是自那之后大量出现。  
克拉肯凶残、丑陋、缺失智力，却是炼金的上等素材。  
覆灭了阿斯卡利亚的东萨尔帝国饲养有大量克拉肯，在此基础上，其国的炼金技术指数增长，原因无非炼金术与克拉肯使用的是同一份力量——污秽，但更重要的是……  
“……将高阶克拉肯与人类融合后得到的超越人类的知识与力量。”斯坦顿对着九只烛台上唯一的烛火自言自语。  
在他身后的壮硕男人提问：“但是先生，仅仅只是人造人，怎么让东萨尔帝国迅速崛起？”  
“一只、十只、百只都不足为虑，但如果这个国家有支军队，全部都是高阶克拉肯融合的人造人呢？”  
他指向角落写满符文的木笼，里面关着一个只有躯干的女人，脓包被尖锐的骨刺向皮肤外刺穿，骨刺上刻着一个点与一条竖线。  
“看到骨头上那个了吗，一条蜡烛。东萨尔用蜡烛来评人造人的威胁等级，进入军队的至少要两只蜡烛。”  
“可这个女人看起来也不怎么厉害，怎么值得特意到东萨尔买来？”  
“因为只有东萨尔有融合克拉肯的技术啊。”女声从背后响起，斯坦顿和多恩齐齐转头，看见中午那个女人撑着门框。  
“一枚金币都不够，胃口有些太大了，小姐。”  
艾米莉亚摇头，“我只是路过这里，听到了点东萨尔帝国的坏话，就过来多听几句，我超爱听东萨尔帝国坏话的。”  
斯坦顿拿出魔杖，多恩被衣物包裹的手臂也开始膨胀，艾米莉亚举起双手过头顶，“我还以为你会愿意多买点彩绘书页，我可以长期供应啊。”  
“你是怎么打破消声魔法，还近到这里的？”斯坦顿拿出彩绘书页，紧紧捏成一团，从拳头的缝隙里挤出紫黑色的稠水滴落到法杖。  
““魔法得对有魔力的人才起效，我没有魔力，所以听得到声音，至于怎么进来……”艾米莉亚退后一步，露出地上连着脊椎的头颅，“我才踏进来他就这样了，可别讹上我。”  
“怎么会有人没有魔力！”  
“因为我信奉钢铁？”  
“别装傻！就算是马斯莱加的傻瓜，身体里也会有微弱的魔力，只要是活着的都有魔力！”斯坦顿的法杖指向艾米莉亚，从法杖的尖端闪出缠绕黑雾的电气。  
“哇，不应该……”艾米莉亚堪堪避开电气，还没来得及回头，腹部受到巨痛，被多恩一拳打在车壁。  
“不应该等我说完再出手吗……”艾米莉亚嘴角流出血液，在烛火的照耀下接近纯黑。  
“等你耍什么花招吗？”斯坦顿冷哼一声，指使多恩继续压制女人，嘴里开始咏唱长段咒文。  
“小哥，你居然也是人造人？不觉得最近人造人有点多了吗？”还被多恩拳头压着的艾米莉亚拍拍多恩生出尖锐毛发的手臂，还有闲心聊天，嘴里的血液没有停下的迹象，反而越来越多，流淌到她的上衣，也有几滴滴落到多恩的手臂。  
被血液接触到的毛发立刻软化溶解，烧出蛋白质的气味。毛发已经完全消失，周围一圈的毛发也渐渐开始脱落，血液却没有消失，甚至向多恩的皮肤里钻，多恩立马松开艾米莉亚，撕下衣物一角想把血液抹去，血液却透过布料爬到他的另一只手上，向着他的躯干延伸。  
斯坦顿停止了咒文咏唱，“多恩！你在干什么！”  
“我……”  
多恩呆呆看着自己的手臂，已经覆上他整只手臂的血液连带皮肤一起消失已经消失了。疼痛和恐惧让他暂时忘记了要如何言语。  
艾米莉亚站起身拍了拍灰，“欸，东萨尔的炼金师就不可以少融几个克拉肯吗？”她合拢手掌，空出一条小缝，从这条小缝里看着多恩。  
“送你件新衣服，不过钱会找你老板要。”艾米莉亚闭合缝隙。  
血液不再向下，它们开始包裹多恩的身体与脑袋。通红的手臂试图拉扯开密不透风的桎梏，可什么都抓不住。几秒之后，多恩瘫倒在地，裤裆处散发出恶臭。血液恢复了物理规则散开，露出里面已经失去皮肤的人脸，斯坦顿也软了脚摔到地上。  
“找你要钱是不是就不算送了？算了，想这么多干嘛？”艾米莉亚挠了挠头，向前几步踢了斯坦顿一脚。  
她还没开口，斯坦顿就哭号着抱上她的腿求饶，“求求你放了我！你要什么我都可以给你！”  
艾米莉亚拍拍斯坦顿的脸：“斯坦顿先生，我也不想把事情搞得太难看，现在你把所有钱给我，我就放你一条命，现在滚下车我们两清。你不和黑教说我，我也不把你私藏带了烛火的克拉肯这件事告诉利文官方，怎么样？”  
“可以，可以！”斯坦顿连滚带爬越过多恩的尸体，掀开了角落的木笼，背着艾米莉亚动作。  
艾米莉亚双手背到脑后，看着墙上的巨幅乌鸦挂画，乌鸦下方纹上九只烛火燃烧，她讨厌乌鸦，不过挂画比斯坦顿搞小动作好看。  
斯坦顿狞笑着，把最后一张彩绘书页塞进无肢克拉肯的嘴里，看着女人被缝合的嘴缩到一起变长变细，成为尖刺，躯体长出畸形的手臂，爬出木箱。两只脚粘合到一起，末端分叉出无数小支，背后的骨刺膨大生长，从中裂开，拉伸出破烂的薄膜。  
“哦，原来是翅膀。”艾米莉亚终于理解了伊那一直拍后背的行为。  
“臭婊子！你今天就死在这吧！我会用你的……”斯坦顿的话还没说完，一根绿银的尖刺刺进他的头顶，他翻出白眼，唾液鼻涕混合而下，在意识的最后，看到艾米莉亚背着手睨视自己，背后的挂画从烛火烧起。至于有几个火点，他已经看不清了。

艾米莉亚撑着脑袋，看那个女人吸干斯坦顿的脑髓丢到一边，虎视眈眈盯着她。  
“你活不了多久。”艾米莉亚举起双手示好，先出声打破僵局。“这辆车上最后五个车厢都是人，比起在这里和我打，现在马上去后面授粉会更好吧，说不定还能活几个孩子。”  
女人匍匐在地上盯着她，残破的翅膀开始扇动，消失在艾米莉亚的视线里。  
“呼……给伊那加点零食吧。”艾米莉亚捂着肚子慢慢坐下，额头冒出细密的冷汗。她觉得自己内脏都被绞在一起，可能肋骨也断了几根。  
从口袋里摸出一只红色小管倒进嘴里。几次呼吸的时间，疼痛减缓了不少。艾米莉亚把小管打碎，撑着墙起身，走到斯坦顿身边，想把戒指拿下来。  
肥肿的手指紧紧卡住戒指，艾米莉亚没办法，用尽全部力气才折下来斯坦顿的右手小指。  
“呕，恶心。”不打算继续和尸体较劲了，艾米莉亚把戒指收好，起身翻找附近的箱子有没有什么好东西。  
她把新找到的钱包叼在嘴里，打开下一个皮箱，看到满满一箱祝福书页，艾米莉亚随手塞了几张到口袋，继续往下翻。在祝福书页中间，一个漆黑的木盒格格不入。她拿起木盒打开，看到一枚半指长的紫色圆徽，正面雕刻火焰，背面雕刻闪电。  
找到了。她解开衬衫，把圆徽放进内侧的暗袋藏好，整好衣物迈出包厢。  
艾米莉亚轻步走出这节车厢，松开钱包往里瞄了几眼。她回望已经安静了的车厢，又倒退几步回去。  
“反正留了手印，那个女的应该也找不到伊那，要不再翻翻吧……”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 面对克拉肯污染的艾米莉亚：就这就这就这？(`ヮ´ )σ  
> 被物理攻击的艾米莉亚：我要死力！我要死力！！！((( ﾟдﾟ)))


	4. Chapter 4

利文的家伙都是群魔力至上的混蛋，恨不得浑身写满“我会用魔力”，艾米莉亚也没想从斯坦顿的人那翻到多少炼金产物。  
不过这个真的是好东西。她把短铳与子弹一起放到一并顺来的箱子里。抽出箱子夹层的身份证明，照片上的女人温柔笑着。  
“马尔。”艾米莉亚念出姓名，看了眼相片，和先前那个女人有六七分像。她又扫了个大概，在出生年月上停住视线。  
“烛历123年，现在25岁。”艾米莉亚咬着指甲计算女人的年龄，觉得和就比伊那大一些的女人对不上，要知道伊那现在看起来也就只是人类儿童六七岁的身高，但是照片上这个女人是正常成人的样子。  
艾米莉亚又呆了会，想不出个所以然。她决定不为难自己的脑子，提起行李箱开开心心拉开门，走回自己的车厢。  
从斯坦顿的车厢到她的车厢中间隔了四节，艾米莉亚拉上衣领阻挡空气中漂浮的银色粉末，估计是那个女人留下的“脚印”。她看了眼寂静的身后，愈发觉得奇怪。  
“您好，请问需要报纸吗？”随便敲响某扇亮着烛火的包厢，艾米莉亚站在门口，久久等不到回应。  
“您好，需要报纸吗？”艾米莉亚转身敲响另一扇门，同样没有回应，她抬起脚，打算暴力打开并不严实的门扉，被身后第一扇门推动的声音打断了动作。  
“大半夜卖什么报纸！”一个粗壮的男声怒气轰轰对着艾米莉亚骂。  
艾米莉亚双手放到身前小声道歉，“抱歉先生……”  
见艾米莉亚态度良好，男人骂骂咧咧，打算关上门，却被艾米莉亚拉住手腕，塞了张纸到手里。  
“……女士，我有妻子。”男人沉下脸，甩开艾米莉亚，重重关上门。  
把手里的纸张随意丢进纸篓里，男人有些疑惑为什么刚刚看那个女人格外清晰，他摇摇头，走向卧榻，双脚突然不听使唤，重重摔倒在地。他感受到胃部一阵一阵抽搐，有什么从食道逆流上咽喉，男人捂上喉咙，呕出已经成块的血液。血块在地上滚了几圈碎开，爬出几只的白色小虫，没弹动几下，腐化成黄水消失。  
被关到门外的艾米莉亚低头看了看自己身上。为了不吓到伊那，她把弄了半身血的衬衫也叠进箱子了，现在只是在内衣外随便套了件斯坦顿手下的外套，过大的衣物遮不住胸口的风光。  
“哈哈……是有点像……”艾米莉亚干笑，紧了紧胸口的布料，继续向前走。  
艾米莉亚提着箱子慢悠悠走到自己的车厢，看到包厢里已经黑了，应该是伊那等不着自己先睡下了。  
车上有烧了烛火的克拉肯，东萨尔帝国不可能没有察觉，让他们去和那只克拉肯打，自己还是先躲在这等到明天下车吧。  
一根烛火，祝福书页能撑半小时，希望东萨尔负责熄灭烛火的人不要也是磨磨蹭蹭的办事速度。  
艾米莉亚为刚刚那个男人祈祷了几句，打开怀表，离她和伊那分开也就二十多分钟。手掌虚晃，门面上的黑色手印随之消失，她调整笑脸拉开门，只看到已经熄灭的蜡烛。  
“欸？”

**第四章 爱吃又爱吐，挑点不会吐的吃行不行**

伊那把艾米莉亚用过的信鹤小心翼翼放进口袋，拿起监护人先前念到一半的故事书坐到床上，扫不了几眼，还是忍不住把信鹤都拿出来。她把未使用的信鹤放在一起，没有发光的放到一边，有讨厌气味的那只单独挑出来丢到桌角。  
伊那把剩下的信鹤捏到手里挥舞，模仿艾米莉亚寄信，咿咿呀呀半天，飞起的信鹤又落回桌面变成普通纸鹤的样子。不理解为什么信鹤回来了，伊那认真回想艾米莉亚驱动信鹤的动作，猛然反应过来。  
她不会说话！  
人生头回感受到欺骗滋味的小克拉肯悲伤地把信鹤拢到一起，想全部丢了，又因为是艾米莉亚送的而舍不得，挑来挑去最后决定把有异味那只丢了，让艾米莉亚看看骗了自己的后果。  
她捏起那只信鹤，重重往地上丢。纸鹤脱手后轻飘飘落地，慢慢挥动翅膀，飞到半空，挤出一条缝隙飞到门外，又转了个方向，朝着车尾飞去。  
伊那看着信鹤飞远，赶忙跳下床穿好鞋子哒哒跑出，没几步又返回来吹灭蜡烛，伊那扶着把手退后，关上门时，某种触电样的感觉窜上指尖，她抽回手，看到两只手掌都被电出伤痕，还有细微的电流在指间移动。伊那鼻子一酸，又大口呼吸，努力把眼泪留在眼眶里，忍着痛带上兜帽，跟着信鹤飞远的方向跑去。  
她跑过几节车厢，觉得空气里好像漂着什么，伊那向着空中伸手一抓，在面前张开手掌，看到几粒白色粉末在掌心，再看一眼，手掌皮肤下似乎游动着什么，撑起皮肤鼓出小泡，钻出几只黏滑的幼虫。伊那摔坐到地上，用力甩手，幼虫非但没被甩开，甚至破出了更多。伊那抽气几声，呜呜流下眼泪。随着泪水，五官也向下融化，面部四周流动出触手的形状，中央向内凹陷露出利齿。她把整只手掌塞进嘴里，牙齿绞合咬断手腕。  
水珠顺着触手滴落在地，烧出一块块黑色小点，在她的身后，粉末沉淀在地，成为大片黄色死卵。  
“……”失去人脸的怪物拖着不断溃烂又再生的手腕向车尾走去。

艾米莉亚想不通为什么伊那可以离开房间，她的掌印对以污秽为力量的克拉肯都有压制效果，按理说伊那连门都没法打开。艾米莉亚把手指插进头发里，紧紧盯着摇曳的火烛。  
鲜红碎片至少还要半小时才能把肚子里碎裂的内脏和错位的骨骼恢复回去。艾米莉亚垂下头，再拿出一支鲜红碎片，视线流转，头一昂，全部喝进去。  
玻璃细管与地面碰撞碎裂成片，艾米莉亚扼上自己的脖颈，跪倒在地。肉体生长的恶心感在血管里突突作响，她咳了几声，啐出一口血沫。  
“两支是极限……”她扶着桌子起身，坐到床上，拨出刺进小腿的玻璃碎片，给自己到了杯水淡去嘴里的血腥味。水杯见底，身上的痛苦也完全消失了，艾米莉亚伸展四肢，呼出几口浊气，重新换了件外衣，把顺来的箱子打开，必须的东西放进自己的皮箱里。整理好，拎上一大一小两个皮箱出门，走之前不忘将火油浇满房间，推倒蜡烛，再关上门，朝着车尾方向移动。

第十车厢开始，过道上铺满虫卵，飘散死亡的气息。艾米莉亚单膝跪下，扫开虫卵，看见底下地板被烧出的黑痕，一路延伸向前。  
她就近往左踹开某扇门，一位妇人躺在床上，口鼻挂着黄水。艾米莉亚走进房间，拎起妇人随行的手袋一倾，里面的物品哗啦掉落，最后落下一枚金徽，在地上滚了两圈，被艾米莉亚一脚踩停。她挪开脚，扫了眼金币朝上那面的三叉烛台，吐着舌头抱怨，“东萨尔帝国能不能做出点事啊。”

把箱子拎到一只手，另一只手贴到墙面，一路走过，留下黑色的拖痕。艾米莉亚打响响指，最末端燃起火焰，沿着拖痕向前燃烧，迅速攀上车厢四周，始终跟着艾米莉亚烧灼身后一米的距离，来到十七车厢，从这里开始就是三节低等车厢。  
艾米莉亚叩了两声墙面，火焰迅速熄灭，只留下焦黑的痕迹遗留在经过的车厢。艾米莉亚拿出短铳，装填好子弹，背手掩在大腿处，拉开十七车厢的大门。  
灯光越过艾米莉亚的后背落在车厢里，照亮小块临门处的角落。视线所及之处已经没有虫卵与浮灰，腐臭的味道让艾米莉亚干呕了几下，在心里侥幸晚上没怎么吃东西。  
低等车厢两边都钉着木板，简易制成床型，密密麻麻睡下的人都背过身面向墙，没有一个人被艾米莉亚的动作吵醒。  
艾米莉亚推动边上某位，看到口鼻的黄水。她眨眨眼，将短铳插进大腿的束带，空出只手多翻了几位，不出所料都是如此。  
都死了。艾米莉亚挠头，继续向前走，踢到了什么东西，趔趄一下，差点没保持平衡。  
艾米莉亚凶着脸回头，想看看绊倒她的是什么。  
地面上蜷曲着一个畸形女人已经干枯的尸体，后背有两只枯萎的翅膀，双臂紧紧环抱着自己。  
艾米莉亚伸手向那个女人，拉开那两只手臂，露出下面裂开巨大竖缝的身体。竖缝从胸口直到鼠溪破开，女人身体里的内脏全部被挤压成薄薄一层，从破开的地方连接着一根尚且湿润的细线延伸进更深的黑暗里。  
下一秒，人类难以忍受的嚎叫声从黑暗传来，艾米莉亚俯身低下头，避开冲她而来的巨大光流。  
她再抬头，看到一个光滑的人形缓慢爬向自己，它的腰上还有两只手，六肢呈现别扭的粗短，背上覆盖两支萎缩的翅膜，脸上随意拼贴五官，本应是嘴的地方生长出细长的尖管，贴在地上拖动。  
艾米莉亚把皮箱放在一边直起身，手掌围绕蒸汽。  
“几根……”话还没说完，对面的人形再次大吼，从地面弹起，尖爪对准艾米莉亚的胸口。  
艾米莉亚捂着嘴滚到一边，堪堪避开利爪，左肩被抓出几道血痕。“咳……现在流行不让别人把话说完吗？”  
艾米莉亚撕下袖子草草绑住伤口，躲开下一次扑击。她对着回到地上的人形射击子弹，成功命中头部。  
人形受到冲击，头骨软下挤压大脑炸开，红白脑浆溅射大半车厢。  
还在准备射击的艾米莉亚滞了抬手，摸了把脸，又马上把手上的液体抹在边上尸体的衣服上。  
“这么简单？”艾米莉亚站起走到失去脑袋的人形边上，用脚尖翻过人形的躯干。  
人形已经开始失水发灰，腹部接连着一根磨损破烂的脐带，与女尸连接在一起。艾米莉亚了然点头，右手提起箱子继续向前。  
在她视线的盲区，那具人形的腹部逐渐隆起，拱出大圆，几只细长灰白的枝干刺出，从内撕裂人形的皮肤。  
面部模糊的人形站起，蠕出裂口，抖动几下沾满黏液的翅膀，安静落地，数只短足快速交替，跟在艾米莉亚身后，悄然立起尖管对准艾米莉亚的后脑起跳。  
尖管刺穿柔软的皮肤与肌肉又穿出，人形停留在半空，被手掌抓上脑袋，湿稠的腥液沿着并不明显的面部起伏向下。那只手松开，人形带着细管重坠在地，它翻转身体计划再次弹起，额前突然烧起火焰。  
“生日快乐小王八蛋。”  
艾米莉亚甩了几下被刺穿的左手，坐到边上翻找能用的布料包扎，没管不断弹动的人形与不断的气泡破裂声。

她扎好伤口坐到旁边的木板上，嘴上说着不好意思，把尸体又往里面挤了一点。  
火焰慢慢熄灭，留下一具焦黑的肉尸留在中间，传来烤肉的气味。艾米莉亚嗅嗅鼻子，上前踢了两脚，踩在肚子的位置跳了两下，没点敬畏尸体的想法，踏破焦尸的肚子重新踩到地面。  
“这次应该不会……”  
一支光箭穿出她的腹部，将艾米莉亚刺穿在墙面。她呛了口鲜血，抬手试图拔出腹部的光箭。  
手掌接触光箭，流出黑色血液与白光抗衡，噼里啪啦的爆裂声不断发出。黑色逐渐占据上风，吞噬掉白色光箭，随着白色的消失，艾米莉亚掉下，勉强四肢着地。  
一个精壮的男人从黑暗中踱步而出，踩着猫步停在艾米莉亚面前。  
“晚上好，华生小姐。”男人张口。  
“你们就不能等我说完一句话吗……”艾米莉亚捂着还在渗血的腹部勉强抬头仰视翁摩。  
“谁知道你有什么后招呢？”  
艾米莉亚坐起身，大口喘气，“我这么弱小，可怜，怎么会有……”  
翁摩冷哼一声，踩上艾米莉亚压在伤口上的手掌，碾了几下，耳边传来痛苦的嘶气。  
“演技不错，伤口已经愈合了还能装成这样。”  
“啊？有这么明显吗？”被揭穿的艾米莉亚用尚且自由的左手抓上翁摩的脚腕，刹时袭起火焰燃上翁摩全身，又凭空只剩光点。  
艾米莉亚扫开身上落下的余灰，吹了几口气，露出完好的腹部。在她几步之外，只剩半个身体的翁摩重新出现，高高凸起腹部，裂出缝隙。一双纤细的手掌从缝隙伸出，撑大开口，光洁的双腿踩在地面。  
艾米莉亚支着脑袋起身，在对面才探出头时连着两个身体一起打飞。  
“呼！”艾米莉亚拍拍自己的脸，觉得神清气爽。  
被打飞的躯体摔在地上，外部已经碳化的手臂包绕保护中央，发出骨骼开裂的脆响。包裹的躯体完全开裂，一个赤裸的女人从中站起。  
艾米莉亚把口袋里的四方小叠扔到女人脚边，鞠了一躬。“晚上好，马尔女士。”  
女人愠怒捡起小叠打开，是自己的身份证明。  
“你是怎么发现我的。”  
“我猜的，信吗？”  
“你觉得呢？”  
“会吧，我可是个传统的利文人，利文人从不说谎。”  
“不是马斯莱加人吗？”  
“取决于哪个国籍更合适。”艾米莉亚露出诚挚的微笑。  
马尔扯过死尸的衣服遮蔽自己的躯体。“你为什么要在车上捣乱？”  
“不是你的虫子先激化矛盾吗？如果那时候不出声，可能斯坦顿拿了书页就不会理我了吧，甚至你还特意出来再告诉我一声斯坦顿会对我下手，就是为了让我主动去找斯坦顿，赢了能把我喂给你的克拉肯，输了也可以假装和事，偷偷把这只克拉肯带回去。结果他是个敛财贪命的懦夫，被我一激就开始往克拉肯嘴里放书页，让虫蛹提前羽化。提前破蛹的克拉肯根本没办法活过多久，只能先回你身边。”  
“你说的这些不都是建立在我放了一只克拉肯到斯坦顿身边的前提上吗？可是你也听到了，那是斯坦顿走私的烛火人造人。”  
“女士，我们都面对面讲话了，没必要继续装傻了吧。”  
马尔莞尔一笑，侧身坐下，“人造人根本不可能有烛火，能承担烛火的只有被神选中的克拉肯。”  
“还有杀死那些克拉肯的人类。”艾米莉亚补充。  
“对，不过你是我见到的第一个有烛火的人类。”  
“我要说谢谢夸奖吗？”  
“随意。”马尔点点头，脚边出现九岔烛台，亮起五只蜡烛。她点点下巴，示意艾米莉亚，看到艾米莉亚连连摆手。  
“我没想打架。”  
“你把我的孩子烧死了，现在和我说没想打吗？”  
“我是人类，帮一个被克拉肯寄生了的人造人报仇，也不算过分吧。”  
“那你可能有许多仇要报了。”马尔声音落下，四周的死尸纷纷坐起，僵硬地转过脑袋，盯着中间的艾米莉亚。  
“我很弱的。”艾米莉亚辩解，“只要您一句话，我马上从这列车上滚下去，头也不带回。”  
“车都快被你烧完了，你现在想拍拍屁股走？”马尔站起来，背上张开完好的四只蝶翼。  
“我是真的不想打架。”艾米莉亚手指滴落黑血。  
气氛剑拔弩张，两边都在等待一个时机。

马尔背后的黑暗里小跑出一个娇小的影子，扑进艾米莉亚怀里，亲昵贴着她撒娇，黑色血液滴在触手上，腐蚀组织，烧落几只触手，还在地上继续抽动。  
“伊那？”艾米莉亚高抬双手，避免黑血继续滴落。  
“伊那，到妈妈这来。”马尔也收去了蝶翼，蹲下身朝伊那张开双臂。  
“妈妈？”艾米莉亚懵了。  
“伊那！”马尔加重了语气。  
伊那回头看了马尔一眼，又回过头紧紧抱着艾米莉亚的大腿，把脸埋在艾米莉亚肚子上。  
艾米莉亚表情复杂，盯着同样表情复杂的马尔，“你是她母体？”  
“我可以是。”  
“那你不是。”  
她把伊那抱起来，注意放到小克拉肯的断腕上。“你居然把这么小的孩子的手切断。”  
“是她自己咬断的。”  
呼应马尔的回答，伊那咳嗽起来，吐出两根儿童的手指到艾米莉亚的衣服上。  
“……”艾米莉亚沉默，手掌盖到伊那脸上晃了两下，收手时伊那已经恢复了人脸，摸着艾米莉亚的脸舔舔嘴角的血液。  
“你为什么管自己叫伊那妈妈？”不用打架，抱着小孩的那个已经成为了胜者。  
“要不然呢？一个母体已经死去的小克拉肯，难道叫你妈妈？”  
“母体已经死了？”  
马尔冷哼一声，“你果然一点也不了解这个孩子，怪不得这个孩子到现在也只有婴儿那么大。”  
我们人类的婴儿可没有这么大，艾米莉亚腹诽一句，“我遇见她才一个月。”  
“这不是你一直饿着她的借口。”  
“我已经在自己消化喂她吃东西了！”  
“你难道觉得婴儿可以自己吃那些吗！”  
两个人的声音都越来越高，马尔扯下胸前的布料，露出乳房，艾米莉亚能看到乳晕周边的齿印。  
“你要这样喂！”  
马尔的震声刺痛艾米莉亚修复不久的耳膜，她看看马尔，又看看同样转过头盯着马尔胸部的伊那，缓缓把伊那放下，推到马尔身旁。  
“有道理，我不行，这个孩子还是你带着吧，到了利文我马上消失。”艾米莉亚对马尔比出拇指，回身打算随便找个房间先休息。  
马尔也把伊那抱到怀里，默许艾米莉亚的离开。  
伊那拍打马尔的手臂，连踢带咬。马尔吃痛松开手，得到空隙的伊那冲上前抓上艾米莉亚的衣角不让她走。  
艾米莉亚回头，拉开伊那的手，蹲下来，一脸沉重，“抱歉，伊那，你是一只克拉肯，我觉得你还是在这个阿姨身边才能好好长大。”  
伊那哽咽着拿出口袋里的纸鹤放到艾米莉亚手里，艾米莉亚看了一眼。  
“这辆车都是阿姨的，你可以一直呆在车上吃冰淇淋。”  
马尔点头，走上前，拉起伊那的断腕。  
伊那甩开马尔，死死拖着艾米莉亚，眼泪在眼睛里打转。  
“艾……米……”  
她抖着声音发声，艾米莉亚听到后拍拍她的脑袋，“我教你这么久都没法说话，被克拉肯喂了几口就能说了，果然得让克拉肯养你。”  
艾米莉亚把她抱起，递到马尔怀里，与马尔相背分开。  
伊那趴在马尔肩上踢打，一遍遍重复艾米莉亚的名字。  
“艾米……”  
“艾米……”  
“艾米！！”

艾米莉亚倒没有什么情绪，她当时赌气把伊那带上，等脑子冷静下来才发觉自己当时的决定是多么冲动。吃是没问题，可是克拉肯长大需要的魔力艾米莉亚完全没有，她这次去利文除了参加“宴会”，也是想托人找找伊那的母体，现在却提前知道了伊那母体已经死去的消息。正巧也有个高阶克拉肯愿意抚养伊那长大，不如做个顺水人情，自己能安稳直到利文，伊那也不用和自己到处跑。  
艾米莉亚称赞自己考虑得真不错，耳边传来了马尔的惨叫，她还没回头，感觉脚上一沉。艾米莉亚低下头，看到自己脚上环了一圈粗大的触手，上面浮隐复杂邪恶的花纹。  
“什么鬼……”  
触手向回抽，艾米莉亚被拖着脚腕一路撞着地面回去。  
“什么鬼！！”艾米莉亚抓上触手流出黑血，黑血与花纹不断相抵消融，最终完全溶解了触手，而艾米莉亚因为惯性又滚了几圈，气都没喘几口又有一根触手抓上她的手腕。  
艾米莉亚火了，手臂融化般沥下黑血，爆出的黑色血管爬上面部，身体周边围绕黑雾，腐蚀长长一截与她接触的触手。  
“我操你妈！”艾米莉亚不再回身，顺着原来的方向回去，她必须给马尔一个教训。  
她穿过两节车厢，看见越来越多触手，盘踞在车厢上，眼前几圈肉触缠绕在一起，声音就是从里面传出。艾米莉亚听到咀嚼硬物的牙齿摩擦声，耳后竖起鸡皮疙瘩。  
没有见过类似的东西，还是小心一点好。  
艾米莉亚拧着眉头，手掌放到交叠的触手上。接触到的触手缓慢向两边溶解。细碎的咀嚼声更清晰了，黑血燃起，照亮黑暗里的东西。  
血液缓慢腐蚀蠕动的触手随着手掌的深入，咀嚼声里混入细微的哭声，而这哭声她再熟悉不过。  
“伊那？”  
艾米莉亚才出声，那些巨大的触手骤然化成腥水，露出包裹其中的伊那。她转过头，停止咀嚼，摇摇晃晃站起，脸上的触手滴落血珠，走到艾米莉亚脚边，断腕处已经生好的手掌还长着未脱的肉蹼，两只手掌交替抓握艾米莉亚的衣角。  
她原来的位置趴有一具女尸，半张脸被撕去，腹部的脏器已经被吞去大半，背后的蝶翼也被扯烂。  
“艾米……艾米……”伊那了恢复人脸，扒抓着艾米莉亚。  
艾米莉亚沉默蹲下，拿衣袖擦干净伊那嘴角吃余的血液，叹了口气，在两人之间横上自己的手掌，阻止一嘴血的伊那讨吻的行为。

这一车人都是马尔的木偶，马尔死了，列车要怎么行驶。  
艾米莉亚抱着伊那看着马尔的尸体发呆，大脑迟钝转动，不想思考接下来的发展。  
可惜事实不会跟随人的想法。  
列车发出轰隆声，猛得向左甩去，右边所有死尸都从木板上滚到地上往左压，艾米莉亚把伊那搂在怀里，背部撞上低等车厢唯一的窗户。  
骨头裂开的声音通过肉体传进大脑，艾米莉亚发出低吼，毫不犹豫将手掌摁在玻璃上烧出融孔，顺势被甩出车厢。  
她在石地上滚了几圈停下，断了七八根骨头，可能还有轻微的脑震荡。  
艾米莉亚松开手，确认伊那只被擦伤几块皮肤。  
自己倒是浑身上下没处好，艾米莉亚叹了口气，拿出鲜红碎片往嘴里倒，圈着伊那的腰躺在石头上等待身体恢复。  
列车在她们视线能及的地方侧翻，完全偏离轨道，积木一样断裂。  
现在也就一点多，利文的人应该也没那么快。艾米莉亚合上怀表塞进口袋，考虑接下来的事。  
再等几分钟身体修复到能走，先去把箱子拿回来，然后慢慢进城吧。  
额，有点饿了。  
艾米莉亚的肚子发出咕咕声。这不能怪她，本来晚上就没吃多少东西，还喂了伊那，打了两场，又喝了三瓶鲜红碎片，身体存储的能量完全被消耗了。  
她看到伊那狗狗祟祟凑近自己的脸，主动张开嘴，口齿模糊一脸坦然，“没得吃了，你也听到我自己都在叫肚子。”  
小伊那还是贴近了艾米莉亚，仪式性舔舔艾米莉亚的嘴角，张嘴贴上艾米莉亚的唇瓣。  
克拉肯的食管沿着她的食道下伸，从最根部变粗，等艾米莉亚察觉过不对劲时，第一管食物已经泵到她胃里了。  
艾米莉亚猛然推开伊那的脸，转到一边，手指伸进喉咙催吐。  
她干呕几声，已经进胃的东西开始腐蚀她的内脏，艾米莉亚翻出最后一管鲜红碎片灌进去，感受体内污秽与神圣两股完全相反的力量相冲带来的痛苦，勉强吐出几口混着血液的腥水。  
艾米莉亚咳了几声，脱力躺回原地，眼角扫到伊那大受打击的委屈表情，忍不住感慨带小孩真的很难。  
她拉过伊那的手腕，被伊那推开，再环上伊那的腰，也被推开。两人对视许久，艾米莉亚看着伊那趴到她手臂上，眼神无辜又湿润，手掌看似自然落在艾米莉亚胸口。  
“……我先说，我绝对不可能这样喂你。”  
伊那把她的脸推到另一边。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 小章鱼能有什么坏心眼呢(ﾉ)`ω´(ヾ)


	5. Chapter 5

深夜的萧条旅店只有几位客人还在食厅陪着店家守夜，偶尔传出几声铁叉、玻璃与陶瓷切磋声。  
悬在入口的几根铜管发出沉闷的响声，埋头计算账目的肥壮男人抬头，看到一个不高的女人背着一个小孩进来，询问有没有最便宜的房间。  
老板的视线在女人阴沉的脸色与小孩藏在兜帽里畸形的下巴来回扫视，直接丢了一把钥匙在桌上。  
女人表情变了变，还是丢出几枚的铜币，拿上钥匙匆匆上楼。  
“那个女人有故事。”艾米莉亚坐在吧台边上，笃定地和老板说。  
“没什么故事，一个带着弟弟求生的孤儿而已。”老板扶上滑下的眼镜，继续低头算账。  
“听你这么说，你很熟悉她们吗？”  
“这座边城不大，大家都知根知底罢了。”  
“哦哦。”艾米莉亚点头，饮尽杯子里的酒精饮料，虔诚在胸口画下三道竖线，继续提问。  
“那个小的是怎么回事？人造人？”  
“宗教迫害的牺牲品，也不是谁都这么好运，亲人被做成人造人还能像个人一样活着，买抑制堕化的药剂都得把所有积蓄花光了，还有闲钱喝酒。”  
听出老板意有所指的艾米莉亚发出尴尬的笑声，拿出钱包掏出几枚铜币结账，头向边上拿了本绘本心不在焉的伊那一歪，“这孩子的父母给的钱多。”  
“也是，穷人家如果有人被做成人造人，家里人想把他卖了还差不多，怎么可能还雇个侦探跨大陆找回去还当宝贝供着。”  
“是啊是啊有钱人就是这样。”艾米莉亚应和着，想不通为什么店家突然换了态度，转身将伊那抱下高椅。  
伊那被艾米莉亚穿过腋下提起来落地站好，看着艾米莉亚眼睛闪闪发亮：“猫！”  
“明天走之前再去看猫，你再不睡觉肯定要赖床。”  
“猫……”  
“明天，你得睡觉了。”艾米莉亚牵着伊那的手走上楼。在走道上，遇见一只叼着破布小声叫唤下楼的母猫，肚子鼓鼓囊囊，阴部已经开始出血。  
“艾米！猫！”伊那跟着母猫才走了两步，又被艾米莉亚提着后衣领揪到身边。  
“它要生了，我们明天再去看好吗？明天还能一起看到小猫。”  
“小猫？”  
“对，就是这只猫咪变小很多。”  
伊那发出“啊”声，摇晃艾米莉亚手臂，“小猫！”  
“嗯嗯，小猫。”

**第五章 请勿让儿童跑到视野之外**

列车中途翻车，艾米莉亚走走停停多花了一周才来到利文边城，也错过了边城通往首都的列车。现在必须得在这多住一晚等待下一班列车发车。  
她各地旅行两年多，只是一周的徒步旅行对她也没什么难度，只是之前身边没有带着走上半小时就喘得不行撒娇要背一天不洗澡还会难闻得要死的小克拉肯，原本三天的行程硬是拖到一周。  
要不是微笑皇后的“宴会”还有半个月才开始，艾米莉亚可能真的会把伊那随便找个地方先放着等到“宴会”结束再回来接她。  
说是什么“宴会”，其实也就是个人类和高阶克拉肯的自由交友晚会兼拍卖会罢了，也就是皇室的人麻烦事多还搞那么文绉绉的称呼。艾米莉亚想着，拎着已经冲过水的伊那放到浴缸里。  
“艾米！”伊那握上浴缸边沿站直，手掌拍打水面，催促艾米莉亚快点进来。  
虽然还是夏天，半夜的气温还是有些低了。艾米莉亚压着伊那坐回浴缸，单手解开自己的领带，艰难褪下已经湿透的衣服，从另一边踏入浴缸。  
一见艾米莉亚也坐下了，伊那伸出手臂就坐到艾米莉亚的大腿上，环着艾米莉亚的脖子。“猫咪！”  
“猫咪猫咪。”艾米莉亚敷衍回应。  
自从在旅店看到那只将产的母猫，伊那就开始无限复读，几次想出门找猫又被艾米莉亚抓回来，也听不进去可能猫也要休息找个地方慢慢生小猫的话。艾米莉亚烦得不行，抽了张纸给她画了一张小猫的样子，伊那看到作品后马上垮了脸消沉蜷缩在被子里等浴室放水。最后艾米莉亚于心不忍把她带出去看了眼已经搭好产窝的母猫才又高兴起来，只是嘴里念叨的从“小猫”又变回了“猫”。  
我画得有这么差吗……  
艾米莉亚也开始消沉起来，怀里的伊那倒还在兴高采烈念着“猫咪”，手掌在水面起伏，感受水波舔舐掌心的触感。玩够了还要拉过艾米莉亚的手掌再继续。  
艾米莉亚看着伊那的无聊行为，另一只手绕上伊那肋下固定，避免她太过兴奋摔进水里。  
“好玩吗？”艾米莉亚问。  
伊那用力点点头，“艾米呢？”  
艾米莉亚捧了点温水抹在伊那脸上，帮她浸湿皮肤，两指捏着伊那鼓起的双颊把里面的空气挤出来，被伊那抓上手腕，又在咯咯发笑。  
“好玩。”她隔着毛巾揉了揉伊那的头顶。

简单抹干净两个人身上的水珠，艾米莉亚抱着伊那坐到床上，解开包裹头发的毛巾，紫发落了一背。  
“可能还有点湿。”艾米莉亚点燃床头的火烛，把毛巾还干燥的一面展在手心，撩起伊那后脑的头发，慢慢擦拭不小心弄湿的发根。  
伊那趴在床上，两只脚交替上下摇晃，咬着手指盯着火焰看。  
“灯？”  
“因为这里已经是利文了，他们不喜欢魔法之外的东西，所以我们没有看到灯。”艾米莉亚已经熟悉了伊那只用一个词语就要概括所有想法的说话方式。  
“猫？”  
“明天。”  
伊那不满地哈气，被艾米莉亚捏了下头顶的小触角警告，“不要学猫。”  
可能小孩子就是喜欢这种毛绒绒的东西，她们中午才到这，伊那就要去和那只母猫混脸熟，午觉也不睡一定要看猫。这只猫没对伊那有什么反应，自己走在前面也不管后面跟了个庞然大物，甚至允许伊那摸自己，反倒是保护过度的艾米莉亚看到伊那往猫嘴上伸手指而紧张得不行，还差点被猫咬到。  
听店长说这本来是附近的流浪猫，偶尔会来店里蹭点剩饭，开春时候怀孕了，就把旅店当作长期饭票，好像连孩子都打算生在店里。

估摸着应该差不多了，艾米莉亚把毛巾放回浴室，出来就看见伊那蹑手蹑脚走向门边。  
艾米莉亚哭笑不得拎着伊那把她提回来丢在床上，弹性较好的床铺还将伊那弹起了两下，小克拉肯着落后顺势趴在床上开始装死。  
“你好歹等我睡着再偷偷出去。”艾米莉亚在伊那屁股上盖了一巴掌，被打的那个重新活过来捂上自己屁股。  
“猫咪。”  
“说点新鲜的。”  
伊那的眼睛转了两圈，“艾米！”  
“干嘛？”  
伊那翻过身，伸直双手，五指向自己的方向挥动。艾米莉亚顺从俯身，两只手贴上她的脸，伊那闭起眼往她脸上亲，被艾米莉亚拿手掌盖上。  
“这是你开心，我不吃这一套哦。”  
“啊！”伊那气呼呼躺回去，四肢张开想要多占点地方，只是看到艾米莉亚坐下就主动缩回手脚挪到另一边等着艾米莉亚躺下。  
“我再看下你身上。”艾米莉亚拍拍身边，让伊那趴着。她掀开伊那的浴衣，细细揣摩瘦弱见骨的后背。皮肤白洁光滑，没有一点痕迹。  
照理来说杀死了马尔，伊那就该继承到马尔的烛火，可是伊那也只是会说的词多了点，拥有烛火的克拉肯照理肯定会显露的印记完全没有。  
伊那肯定是克拉肯，马尔也的确死亡了。难道只有人类才能夺取克拉肯的烛火，克拉肯同族之间不行吗？  
还是伊那的身世与普通克拉肯不同？  
希莱雅的话基本不用信了。祂是说伊那是祂的眷属，以祂傲慢的本性来说也不会骗自己。马尔说伊那的母体已经死亡了，也符合伊那现在的情绪，更何况高阶克拉肯对子嗣非常重视，如果不是母体死去了，这种等级的克拉肯怎么会随便流落到一个小镇炼金师手里。  
可是如果伊那是祂的眷属，那伊那的母体应该也是，自己好像没有从哪里听说最近几年有高阶克拉肯死亡的消息，虽然克拉肯的消亡本来就很隐蔽。  
还有伊那，真的是叫伊那吗？当时希莱雅叫了“伊那”这个词，伊那有了反应，可说不定其实是她妈妈真名叫伊那，但是又和之后希莱雅念了名讳然后死亡的事实相背。克拉肯又不是神，怎么会念个名字就被惩戒，难道祂的真名叫Ni……  
……话说之前那一长串到底是什么意思？  
听到一阵不合时宜的敲门声，艾米莉亚拉上布料。再加盖了条小毯给伊那，起身走到门前。  
“谁？”  
对面那个陌生人沉默着。  
“谁？”  
“……”  
“你再不说话我回去了。”  
“不，请等等！”  
艾米莉亚认出来这是今晚见到的那个女人的声音。“请问有什么事吗？”  
“我听、我听店长说您也带了一只人造人，可以借我一些抑制堕化的药剂吗？”  
但是我这是一只纯种高阶克拉肯，没有也不需要什么药剂。  
“抱歉，我们这里也没有了，您请回吧。”  
“那请问您可以施舍我几个铜币吗，我明天自己去买也可以。”  
哦豁，明抢。  
艾米莉亚点头，在心里赞许这个女人的直白，“可以，你等等吧。”  
她走回桌边，拿好放着的钱包再去开门，被一把匕首擦着腹边过去。  
本就有所防备的艾米莉亚轻易压着女人的手腕反折，上前一步手腕翻转关上门，和女人一同留在走道上。  
“小姐，我也没招惹你吧？至于一开门就往人肚子捅吗？”艾米莉亚笑嘻嘻卸下了女人的手臂关节，一脚踢到地上。这家旅店今晚就她和女人两家客人，不用担心有谁看到。  
女人趴在地上喘息，双眼怒瞪艾米莉亚，“杀三权的人渣还要理由吗？”  
艾米莉亚抬着下巴想了会，想起自己晚饭后似乎的确画了象征三权的三道竖线。  
啊，在东萨尔呆太久，习惯了。艾米莉亚吐吐舌头。  
“小姐，这是误会，其实我是北大陆人，只是在东萨尔帝国找孩子找太久了，为了避免麻烦都会画上三权象征。”  
“北方人信奉人类的力量厌恶神明，怎么可能愿意把三权这种东西画在身上！”  
“当然，三权这种垃圾教派，谁会愿意画在身上，可是、可是如果我不假装自己信奉三权，东萨尔的警察根本不会帮我一起找那个孩子。”她背过身，擦了点发梢的水珠在眼角。“您一定也有从老板那里听说吧，那个孩子被绑架到东大陆炼化成人造人，父母的遗愿就是把她带回北方，但我只是一个瘦弱娇小脑子比较好用身手比较灵活长得比较好看的一般侦探，怎么和炼化人体的邪恶炼金师对抗呢？只能去求助警方，可他们却说东萨尔不庇护其他信仰！为了完成那孩子父母的遗愿，我只能宣称自己信仰三权……一切都是为了那个孩子……”  
“……的确是东萨尔的混蛋会干出的事。”她看到女人眉角软化下来，知道自己演成了。  
“是啊！东萨尔帝国说是覆灭了阿斯卡利亚国，其实只是它的加强版，更加迂腐罢了！”艾米莉亚扬声，扶着女人起身。  
“是！”女人的情绪也昂扬起来，想要抬手彰显自己的认同，手臂却只能在身边摇晃几下。  
“哈哈，抱歉，抱歉。”艾米莉亚替她接好手臂，又从钱包里拿了几枚银币递给她。  
“我也从店长那里听说了您和您弟弟的遭遇，如果不介意的话请收下这些，作为同样带着人造人的人，我理解您。”  
“这么多吗……”艾米莉亚看到女人的眼睛都直了。  
“是的！为了表达我的诚意！还有这个！”她把为了贴合侦探身份新做的假名片夹在手指间，“如果之后还有需要或者又遇到三权的人过来咯，都可以用这个联系我，我是马斯莱加的艾米莉亚·华生，接下来半个月都会住在首都！”  
“这怎么好意思……”  
“没事！我们都是人体炼化的受害者，这点小开销算作我的心意就好了！”其实是因为这里这么敌视三权自己还画了三权的标识想靠钱买点声望顺便埋点眼线。  
“谢、谢谢。”  
“没关系！”艾米莉亚大力拍了拍女人后背。  
“我是莱薇，姓……已经无所谓了……如果我有什么帮得上忙的，我也会努力的。”  
“谢谢你，莱薇小姐！”  
女人接过她的名片，认真端详。  
在艾米莉亚点数到地板第十三条木纹前，莱薇有了反应。  
“您还是牧师啊。”  
“是的没……嗯？”艾米莉亚一时没反应过来，再抽出一张名片到手里，看到自己名字下面一长串的职称。  
侦探，厨师，铁匠，向导，商人，牧师……  
拿名片时候眼睛盯着伊那没注意！！  
“是、是啊！虽然是北方人，旅行在外多少也会信仰一点别的教派！”艾米莉亚打着马虎，大脑疯狂转动思考要怎么圆过去，还没想出足够合理的逻辑。  
不等她再编点什么，莱薇拉着她的手跪在地上，“请问您可以净化我弟弟吗？”  
“什么？”  
“帮我弟弟解脱。”  
艾米莉亚觉得自己耳朵出了问题。  
“我已经知道炼化是……不可逆转的，抑制药剂也只是在延长他的痛苦。他也和我说他想死，我却一直下不了手，店长告诉我，牧师可以让他毫无痛苦的死去。可是整个利文都没有牧师了，我们不可能也不想去往东萨尔帝国……请你帮帮我弟弟吧……”  
艾米莉亚吸了口气，有对莱薇异想天开的惊讶，毕竟牧师也只是帮忙念几句祷告，从信仰里抽取力量制作祝福书页；不过更多是对莱薇想法的诧异，其实大部分民间人造人，共同炼化使用的克拉肯级别都不会很高，不用抑制也可以正常生活至少三十多年。  
“我看你也才二十多岁，你弟弟应该才十岁不到，童年被炼化的人造人适应性会更强，只要心态良好，活过中年也没什么问题。而且这里的人好像对你弟弟也没有很歧视，有必要让他去死吗？”  
“有。”  
“可是……”  
“他必须现在死去！”莱薇眼神暗下，打断了艾米莉亚的话，“我们是……美酒与黄金之神的信徒。”  
艾米莉亚放弃了和利文人抢话。她知道这个教派，是祂最讨厌的教派。信奉享乐之道，歌颂美酒与黄金，认为人就应该跟从自己本心活着，但其实本质只是一群将死之人聚集在一起互相慰藉的可怜虫集团。  
“我们这个教派本来就不壮大，经过五年前三权的宗教迫害，还活着的教徒寥寥无几。三权为了斩草除根，还将所有还是小孩的信徒与他们造出的人造人再炼化……”  
“你说三权用人造人再炼化人类？”  
“是的。”  
莱薇沉重地说到，艾米莉亚点头，示意她继续说下去。  
“炼化本就是把两个生物的灵魂与肉体强行缝合在一起。我已经不知道他到底是我弟弟，还是克拉肯，还是某位不知名的可怜人……”  
艾米莉亚撑着脑袋想了会，转向莱薇，“可以是可以，只是这种事可能要你亲自来，我的家乡那有人造人会一直跟着杀死他的人的说话，你也不想你弟弟的灵魂跟我一起去北方吧。”  
见莱薇点头，艾米莉亚回到房间，把祝福书页和短铳一并拿出，在叮嘱伊那千万不能随便乱跑之后，跟着莱薇一起走向楼层尾端的房间。

跟在莱薇后进门，艾米莉亚看到一个面上只有两张嘴的“男孩”瑟缩在房间的角落，嘴里不断滴落恶臭的黄色液体，手脚覆盖类似节肢动物的外壳，下巴生长两只大锷。  
呕噬兽。艾米莉亚一眼认出男孩所融合的克拉肯类型。  
“我听说牧师做事之前都要有所准备，请您先准备吧，我有什么需要做的吗？”莱薇走到男孩身边将他扶起，搀回床上。  
“不用，他在床上就好了，你拿着这个。”将子弹与祝福书页递到莱薇手上。“把白纸包着子弹放到掌心捏会，等纸上光没了，子弹填进枪里对着他的心脏开一枪就好了，我会在一边为他祝祷。”  
她坐到椅子上，看莱薇按照她的指示把子弹与祝福书页撰在手心。其实对于这种低阶人造人，让他们接触多几张祝福书页就可能要了他们的命。只是……  
艾米莉亚看了眼自己的双臂，似乎也只是一双普通人的手罢了。  
她松了口气，模仿已经模糊的记忆里的祷文，点了点杯子里的水在桌面上画出一个简易的水瓶图案。  
这个教派被迫害成这样，估计也没有能够接收灵魂的牧师了，也只能画出万神之母黛瓦拉的标志以安抚如此死去的灵魂。

进门就看到伊那乖乖躺着床上看绘本。  
“你居然没有偷偷跑出去？”艾米莉亚把手里金色的小罐立在桌子上，这是莱薇对她能够帮助弟弟解脱的谢礼。  
伊那握着拳头高高举起，似乎在抗议艾米莉亚随意污蔑她。  
拿过伊那手里的绘本，艾米莉亚将它放在床头，坐上床发呆。伊那趴到她肚子上，好奇艾米莉亚在想什么。  
看着伊那离自己越来越近，艾米莉亚一把拉起被子将她包上，抱在怀里隔着被子打。  
突然挨打的小克拉肯慌乱挣脱包裹，不解艾米莉亚的行为，伸直拳头打算反抗，又被艾米莉亚放倒在床上。  
“我们明天去看小猫吧？”艾米莉亚摸摸伊那的脑袋，把她搂进怀里，吹灭了火烛。

她来到了一个破旧的教堂前。  
又梦到这里了。艾米莉亚叹息一声，沿着生草的道路走进教堂，教堂内部简单空旷，她就近坐在最后的石椅上。  
教堂中央竖立着一位倾倒着水壶的仁慈女性石像，下方有几个畸形的人造人孩童交合手掌虔诚祷告。  
有位孩童率先发现了她，低下头小声与同伴互通，最后站起身走到艾米莉亚身边。  
“您好，女士，请问您是来请求黛瓦拉的宽恕还是来帮忙照顾被污染的孩子们。”他的声音非常嘶哑，如果不集中注意去听，难以分辨不出词汇间的差异。  
因为他被炼化的地方在喉咙，艾米莉亚想。  
“请叫牧师出来，我有些问题想与她探讨。”  
孩童点点头，小跑向教堂侧门，搀扶出一位衣着朴素的年老的女性，扶着她坐在艾米莉亚身边，又回到石像下祷告。  
“黛瓦拉的孩子，你被迷雾遮蔽了双眼吗？”  
艾米莉亚吸了口气，没有回应这个话题。“我可以叫您老师吗？”  
“当然，每一个迷茫的灵魂都可以这样叫我。”  
“我捡到了一个孩子，我们都不知道她的家人在哪，又因为某些原因，没有把她交付到教堂，而是暂时让她和我一起旅行，看看路上会不会有什么线索。”  
“嗯”老人点头。  
“然后，呃，其实这个孩子有点不一样……她是……”艾米莉亚把视线转向石像下的孩子们。  
“那个孩子也是被污染后遗弃了是吗？”  
“不……她是污染本身。”艾米莉亚低下头，不敢看老人的表情。  
令她意外的是，老人似乎没有一点惊讶或者责怪的情绪。  
“是的，然后呢？”  
“……您不会怪我吗？”  
“我为什么要怪你？”  
“我不仅没有把她杀死，还将她带在身边。”  
老人呵呵笑着，指向已经结束祷告开始玩乐的孩子们。“我也在抚养这些被污染的孩子，又有什么资格责怪你呢？”  
“可是我身边的那个孩子是污染本身，甚至与源头关系密切。”  
“孩子本身是无辜的，取决于我们大人怎么教导罢了。我这里也有很多曾经作恶的孩子，现在都在黛瓦拉的光芒下找到了自己人生的意义，你既然能找到这里，应该也是黛瓦拉给你指引了方向。黛瓦拉会信任你，我也会，相信你一定可以教导那个孩子走上正确的道路。”  
艾米莉亚失笑，觉得老人毫无逻辑，又马上反思自己的失礼。  
“孩子，你既然已经决定把她带在身边，为什么又突然开始迷茫？”  
“您抚养了这么多被污染的孩子，有遇到过完全就是受害者的那种吗？什么都没做错，只是因为信仰或者什么的，就被人为污染成这样，然后也没法接纳自己接下来的生活，宁愿一死了之。”  
“有过，我曾今也遇到过几个孩子像你说的那样，他们中绝大部分在黛瓦拉的光芒下恢复了生活的勇气。”  
“那还有一小部分呢？”  
她的手被老人握上，熟悉的温度与皱褶带给她一点久违的安心。  
“黛瓦拉安抚所有迷途的灵魂。”  
“……谢谢。”艾米莉亚闭目将额头贴上这双苍老的手掌，心中默数十声后抬起头再向老人询问。“我的问题已经解决了，可以再坐一会吗？”  
“可以，如果不着急，也可以和我们一起度过中午。这座教堂已经好久都没有人来了，孩子们一定也会很开心。”  
艾米莉亚点头，目送老人招手叫了一位孩子把自己扶起。老人拄着拐杖，宽厚的手掌搭在艾米莉亚的肩膀，口鼻下滑，皮肤钻出羽毛，双眼被挤到两侧，嘴部生出尖喙向下滴落肉色的液体。  
_**“她又逃进了过去。”**_  
_**“她企图在变化的记忆里为自己的行为找到方向，可已经死去的故人要如何才能给她指引？”**_  
_**“当一切脱离她预设的轨道之时，她会做出在我预计之外的行为吗？”**_  
_**“她将会为那个孩子选择什么样的道路，是成为人，还是依照本性成为该有的样子？”**_

艾米莉亚从床上惊醒，她捂着心口喘息，心脏的跳动拉扯血管里咚咚作响。  
眼前炸开无数白色花火，艾米莉亚把被子蒙在自己脸上，大口喘气平复呼吸与泪水，直到视野能够分清黑白两色。  
“……伊那？”  
身边只有凌乱的白被。艾米莉亚再缓了一会，撑着矮柜勉强起身。提起火烛出门。  
视野还是一团迷乱，艾米莉亚甩头，扶着墙面下楼，在拐角被什么撞上。  
另一位后退几步跌在地上，发出小声的痛呼，在与艾米莉亚对视后底气不足地开口。  
“艾米……”  
艾米莉亚没有回应，她看见伊那半身的血液，头脑微微发晕，乌鸦的低语再次在她的脑内响起。

_**“她将会为那个孩子选择什么样的道路，是成为人，还是依照本性成为该有的样子？”** _

艾米莉亚拉着伊那起身，轻声细语，“你去看猫了？”  
伊那心虚点头，触角向两边下撇。  
“还有吗？”  
“嗯——”伊那摇头，推着艾米莉亚想回去，被艾米莉亚勾着背再往下走。  
“伊那，我也想看下猫。”  
伊那犹豫了一会，牵上艾米莉亚的衣角，走在前面为她带路。艾米莉亚提着灯，空出的那只手放在伊那后背，慢慢上移，虚握上伊那的脖子，虎口聚出一圈黑血蒸腾。  
只要再握紧一点，血液就会开始腐蚀伊那的皮肤，然后是肌肉，最后只要再用点力，就能折断骨头。或许伊那能够再生，血液也能对应腐蚀她的手，但伊那现在还只是个孩子，就算真的比自己高阶，加上以往杀死克拉肯的经验，想要杀了她还是轻而易举。  
只要这样捏下去，就像之前无数次……  
“猫猫、唔！”伊那拉着艾米莉亚走到楼下某个角落，突然停下，与还在神游的艾米莉亚撞上，后颈马上被腐蚀缺失了一块皮肤，眼睛泛着泪光抽气。  
艾米莉亚反应过来，迅速收回手，拇指抹去黑血向伊那道歉，眼睛却向光线能及的地面扫去。  
几只才出生的小猫拱在受伤的母猫的怀里吃奶，最上方一只浑身裹着血，已经失去了生命。几步之外是一只小型呕噬兽的尸体，血液溅了一地肚子被剖开。  
艾米莉亚指着野狗大小的尸体问伊那：“你做的？”  
伊那含糊其辞，干脆抱上她的脸，亲吻脸颊撒娇。  
艾米莉亚蹲下，把提灯放到一边，环着伊那的腰，“你想看猫猫然后发现了这个吗？”  
伊那点点头。  
“然后为了救小猫你就从这个东西肚子里把小猫拿出来？”  
点头点头。  
“哈……”艾米莉亚抓了抓自己翘起的头发。  
“可是小猫已经，呃，不会醒了，你看。”艾米莉亚向母猫伸手，看到母猫尖锐的爪子时迟疑了一会，勾起手指快速把那只死掉的幼猫拎起甩到自己面前，不仅差点被猫抓到，还被伊那拿手掌打了脸。  
“猫猫！”  
“已经不会动了。”艾米莉亚无奈地说。“这只猫猫已经……被那个东西吃过了，吃掉的东西就不会动了。”  
她在尽力避免有关死亡的字眼。  
伊那挣开她的手臂，捧着幼猫放回猫窝，被母猫炸着毛哈气，吓得贴回艾米莉亚身边。  
“如果其他小猫再多碰点这只猫，猫妈妈也会不要它们。”艾米莉亚伸出手掌，让伊那把死去的幼猫放到自己手上，却看到伊那只是摇头，把那只死猫捧在胸口。  
“伊那……”  
“……”  
艾米莉亚盖着额头沉默，“那你先在这里等着，我去把小猫放出去再找只猫妈妈，让新的猫妈妈把这只小猫养大好不好？”  
过了会，伊那点了点头妥协，小心把那只死猫放到艾米莉亚掌心。已经开始冰冷的幼猫四肢软软垂下，皮肤柔软，散发呕噬兽胃液的恶臭。看到艾米莉亚站起，伊那乖乖坐在椅子上看着还在警戒的母猫，等待艾米莉亚回来。

走出旅店后门，艾米莉亚的手心窜出火焰，随便找了一个小巷把还在燃烧的幼猫尸体丢掉，习惯性在熄灭余火后摸索口袋，什么都没有摸着。  
艾米莉亚怔了会，捂上自己的脸依着墙根慢慢滑下。  
“老师，我到底该怎么做啊……”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 三月考试好多我先摸了( ﾟ∀。)  
> 


	6. Chapter 6

"……骑士历经磨难，终于找到了公主，两人齐心逃出那座神秘的小岛，并且把岛上正确的信仰带上陆地，东萨尔帝国由此建立。从此人们脱离了盐之时代，正式迈入烛火的纪元。"  
念完终章，艾米莉亚将小毯向上提一些，盖过伊那的肩膀。“想睡了吗？”  
伊那瞌睡点着头，不忘记讨要一个晚安吻，闭上眼没过多久就平缓了呼吸。  
艾米莉亚继续翻阅今天才买上的绘本，明明已经进入利文，随处可见的还是三权的信仰，她哼了声，把绘本甩上床边柜。  
“什么把信仰带上陆地，明明是吞并了其他信仰吧。”

**第六章 这里的建议是持证上岗**

“骑士……推开……门……看到……一个……破败的……村庄……”  
艾米莉亚已经看完一整本有关利文女皇的八卦故事，边上的伊那才勉强读到第二章。  
艾米莉亚确信伊那是会认字的，她能自己独立看完这本《烛火历险记》，却不知为何无法流利把它的内容念出来，词与词之间必须停几口气才能继续。  
看看时间，也快到饭点，艾米莉亚收起手上的爱情小说，“你要继续在这看书吗？还是要和我一起出去？”  
那本儿童书马上被丢到地上，伊那哒哒跑去穿好白色外披，触角在兜帽下支起小小的鼓包，兴奋站在门边等待艾米莉亚换好出行的衣物。

作为学城的孪生国，曾经的利文到处都是高耸的天火尖塔。自从东萨尔帝国建国后，三权信仰在东大陆大肆传播，渐渐取代了天火教在利文的地位，尖塔也被拆除了绝大部分，就连首都也只是在皇城附近还留有最后一根。  
艾米莉亚牵着伊那走在路上，她们还仅仅是在首都最外圈都能看到皇宫中心立起的黑塔。  
不过尽管天火在利文的信仰开始衰落，利文名义上还是在信奉天火，毕竟骨子里还有魔法师傲慢，对于三权使用的炼金术面上还是表现得不屑一顾。  
伊那倒是不知道那么多，她单纯很开心。除开危险且难以寻找的黑教，只有利文和学城会售卖蕴有魔力的药剂，靠着魔力药剂，即使是毫无魔力的艾米莉亚也能好好把伊那养大。  
如果不需要考虑其他，利文会是一个定居的好选项，只是艾米莉亚必须找到祂到底在哪，不能也不会在一个地方停留太久，现在也仅仅只打算在“宴会”得到足够的情报就继续去往马斯莱加寻找传说中的克拉肯巨龙，看看能不能找到什么线索。  
利文现在到处都洋溢着狂欢的气息，人民脸上挂着巨大的笑容，主街道都洒满了新鲜玫瑰花瓣，来庆贺一周后女王的诞辰。  
艾米莉亚看着鞋底被踩烂的花瓣沉默，她们转进某条僻静小道。在阴影中七转八拐，小道两侧逐渐从普通的建筑变成冰冷的铁棘墙。  
“啊……”  
艾米莉亚转过头，看见伊那被铁棘划破手指，正要把受伤的手指往嘴里放。她停下脚步，俯身示意伊那上来。  
利文的人造人和垃圾一样被集中在城市的角落统一管理，没有官方允许都见不到。  
不过只要有钱，一切都不是问题。  
艾米莉亚站在一堵三米高的铁棘墙面前，朝缝隙丢进几枚铜币，对面的黑袍人听到钱币落地的声音抬头，看了看她又看了看她背上的伊那，再伸出三根手指。  
艾米莉亚啧了声，又丢过三枚铜币，一只中空牛角被抛到这边。她把牛角捡起，拍了几下除灰，对着尖角吹气。  
随着一声悠扬的号角声，一道光门在她身边出现。  
“捂上眼睛。”  
伊那乖乖听从艾米莉亚的命令把眼睛盖上，再得到睁眼的允许时已经到了一家昏黄的书店，只有一根蜡烛照亮书店内部，两眼如同青蛙一样突出的男人坐在前台细细打量她，视线对上时把伊那吓得低头躲在艾米莉亚的后背。  
“华生，两千金币把她卖给我怎么样？”  
男人的声音也给伊那一种青蛙的感觉，内容更是吓人，伊那惊慌抓紧艾米莉亚背上的衣服，先开了口，“不可以！”  
“还会说话，我可以再加五百。”  
“不卖。”艾米莉亚没好气地说，她把伊那放下，指着身后几个书柜，推着伊那的后背向前，语气温柔，“你想看什么自己去拿，选好了再回来。”  
伊那看了几眼阴暗的书柜，又回头看艾米莉亚，眼神可怜，“卖？”  
“不会的，我就在这边和这个叔叔聊天，你回头就能看到我。”她走到男人身边，看着伊那走几步就要回头一次，直到确定走到书柜的末尾也能看到自己才放下心来挑书。  
看到伊那慢慢把注意放到书上，艾米莉亚松了口气，收起木台后伊那看不见的短铳。  
“华生，我们都做了这么多年生意，你这样就有点不地道了。”男人的嘴角抽搐着，离艾米莉亚远了几步。  
“别废话了，我要的东西。”  
“是是是，欸，给你，每年都去女王的宴会，每年都什么收获都没……”男人看着面前再次抬起的短铳噤了声，安静将手里的布袋放到桌上。  
艾米莉亚打开布袋，点数里面的东西，确认无误后收起短铳，心痛付下几枚金币。把包封好的彩绘书页丢在桌上，拉过一边的摇椅躺下。“如果你的嘴没那么贱，生意之前能好五倍，穆尔法。”  
被称作穆尔法的男人摇摇头，语重心长对艾米莉亚说：“想要找我做生意的人不可能因为我这张嘴就放弃我们之间的交易，会因为我说话而改变主意的人也不会把我当作必须的渠道。比如你，华生，就算再怎么讨厌我，也必须靠我才能买到进入女王宴会的邀请函。”  
“因为那群傻逼只把这张废纸发给利文的高阶克拉肯和魔法师！”艾米莉亚扬起手，指间夹了一张卡牌大小的铜色纸张。  
“谁叫你不是克拉肯，不是魔法师，甚至连利文人都不是。”穆尔法堆笑，看见那个小克拉肯听到艾米莉亚的声音往这望。  
“这小鬼哪里弄过来的。”他朝伊那的方向扬扬下巴。  
“我说我在路上捡到的你信吗？”  
“给我个地址，我也去捡啊，这种品质要是卖给南大陆至少五千往上。”  
“哈哈，傻逼，你亲妈死了埋哪我就在哪捡的。”艾米莉亚僵着表情喷粗话。  
“欸，别这么不懂变通嘛，还是你有那方面的爱好，这小鬼的确长得很可爱。”  
“的确，和你妈一样。”艾米莉亚把耳朵盖上开始当聋子。  
见华生不想继续谈，穆尔法耸耸肩，故作无意对着空气大声说话，“我听说这次宴会东萨尔帝国的主教也会来。”意料之中，看到艾米莉亚放下手掌。  
“……他过来干嘛？”  
“谁知道呢？”穆尼尔嘴上这样说，对着艾米莉亚张开肥胖的手掌。  
艾米莉亚握紧拳头，忍着怒气放了一枚银币在厚厚的掌心里。  
穆尼尔接过银币，对着边沿用力吹气再放到耳边，“好像是丢了什么重要的东西，被神明责罚了。”  
丢了重要的东西？艾米莉亚皱起眉头看向伊那。  
应该不是伊那，自己遇见伊那的地方是个连炼金师协会都没有的小镇，而且祂一直都知道伊那在自己身边，甚至可能是故意放过来的。  
那个鸟头到底在想什么……艾米莉亚瘫着脸，直到伊那拿了一堆书走到她面前。  
“……这么多？”  
伊那点点头，发现艾米莉亚的表情有些勉强，又抽了几本要再塞回去。  
真的好乖。艾米莉亚在心里感概。  
“真的好乖，你真的不打算卖？”穆尼尔再重复了一遍。  
艾米莉亚看见伊那放书的动作一僵，侧过脑袋假装看着旁边的架子，耳朵偷偷对着这里的方向，觉得有点好笑，她故作凶脸对穆尔法说：“没打算，你这么想卖怎么不把自己卖了。”  
“我个雄性也没法生孩子啊……”  
原来你真的考虑过吗？艾米莉亚一时被震惊到，说不出话来。

她们买到了足够消磨剩下一周零食，向餐馆有六只手的老板点了餐后坐在最角落的桌上休息。  
《漆黑森林》、《大湖魔女》、《太阳神庙的双王子》……  
艾米莉亚一本本看过伊那摆在桌上的绘本，她让伊那去挑喜欢的故事书，自己只负责了最后付钱那步，结果现在一看这些书都是《烛火历险记》的外传。  
这个题材有这么好看吗……  
艾米莉亚把书整好放进布袋，为食物挪出位置，拉下伊那的围巾。伊那小口向她的热汤呼气，等觉得差不多了再将盛了汤的瓷勺放进嘴里，又马上吐出舌头吸气。  
“还是烫？”  
伊那点点头，把勺子放回碗里，捧着脸看艾米莉亚先吃。  
“这段时间我不会再喂你了。”艾米莉亚把叉子插进水果派里，果不其然听到伊那在嗷呜抗议。  
的确，这个小鬼现在也还只能自己消化鱼肉，只是……  
老板端上最后一道菜，是一个放在碗里的褐黄色鼓囊圆球，被两条细线扎着开口，散发奇异的腐味。  
艾米莉亚把碗推到伊那面前，又在她手里塞了把叉子，握着伊那的手把圆球刺穿。  
淡黄色的乳液从破口流出，圆球从中凹陷，陷进已经满了一半乳液的碗里。  
“呕噬兽胃部包裹消化过的食物，专门满足尚不适应克拉肯饮食习惯的人造人，这可是这里的特色菜。能自己独立吃饭了，开心吗？”艾米莉亚笑着抚摸伊那的头顶，无视对方呆滞的表情，继续把叉子插进派里。  
“不要！”伊那难得闹了脾气，把装了呕噬兽胃袋的白碗推开，抢过艾米莉亚的叉子把顶上的派吃进自己嘴里。  
“你不能吃这个！”艾米莉亚把叉子从伊那嘴里拔出来时只能看到干净的叉尖，和伊那嚼动的脸颊，以及滚动的喉头。  
“……你要是吐了我不会管你。”伊那的两只触角向后撇去，生气盯着艾米莉亚，两只手张合扒着桌子。  
艾米莉亚才不管她，水果派不错，果酒不错，肉酱面不错，这家店的厨师如果不是人造人可能会在某家厉害餐厅工作也说不定。  
她在心里赞扬厨师的厨艺，耳边听到呕吐的声音，头也没转就把手伸过去，被抓着手腕，什么黏糊糊的东西随着接触微微烧灼她的手心。  
吃完最后一口果派，艾米莉亚把手里的东西放到没用了的盘子里，一块几乎完整的小果派包裹着黏液落到盘子。  
艾米莉亚面色如常拿出手帕擦干净手心，把果派的碟子拿开，端过已经温下的肉汤，“嗨呀，没人吃这个，只能我自己吃掉啦。”  
艾米莉亚昂头，小碗的肉汤随即被一饮而尽，桌子上只剩下那碗呕噬兽胃袋。  
“艾米……”伊那坐到她身边握上她的手腕，拿脸颊去蹭手背，嘴里小声念叨对艾米莉亚的昵称，低着头睁大眼睛与她对视。  
“这里除了这个已经没有别的吃的了，你也不要想等午睡了再偷偷从我这吃，我们晚上才会回去，你能饿到晚上吗？”  
像是为了及时回应艾米莉亚的提问，一声“咕”声从伊那的肚子传出来。  
“客人，我们还有十分钟打烊。”老板走过来敲敲桌面。  
“好的，我们马上吃完。”艾米莉亚对老板道谢，再看回伊那，“吃吗？”

是不是把这个小鬼宠坏了，她以前有这么犟？以前应该是有得吃就高兴得不行吧？  
艾米莉亚心生疑惑，在她背上，是已经完全焉下精神的伊那。  
最终伊那还是没有把经过呕噬兽消化的食物吃下去，老板很诧异居然会有人造人能拒绝这道美食，所以尽管艾米莉亚再三拒绝，还是又送了一个装了呕噬兽消化物的小袋，期望伊那能提出改进的意见。  
其实只是因为她非常讨厌呕噬兽然后又一定要人喂而已。  
艾米莉亚想，再提起手把那一袋放在伊那面前，又被伊那有气无力地推开。  
“你以前好像也很耐饿、诶！疼！”她被伊那咬了一口耳朵又马上松开，湿热的舌头舔过刚刚被咬的地方，让艾米莉亚浑身一颤。  
伊那被颠了下，一个不稳，差点从艾米莉亚背上摔下，她惊魂未定揪着艾米莉亚的衣服，被放在路边的椅子上。  
艾米莉亚直起身抹去耳后的口水，“以后不敢这样了哦。”  
“为什么？”  
“因为很危险，我会不小心把你摔到地上。”她把袋子贴到伊那脸上，不出意外又看到伊那嫌恶的表情。  
伊那抓上她的衣角，要艾米莉亚也坐下，等艾米莉亚坐下后就要变化出触手往艾米莉亚嘴边凑，被一只手盖在脸上。  
“这里可是大街哦。”艾米莉亚压低声音拇指对着街道，“你要是在这里变化被别人看到，人家就知道你是克拉肯不是人造人了，然后就会抓你去卖，再被拿来炼金都算好了，可能还会把你卖给别人去生小孩，小孩就在你肚子里面长大，肚子至少要长成这——样小孩才能出生。”她在伊那肚子前画了个弧度，指间的触手马上消失，露出伊那恐惧的表情。  
我是真的会吓小孩。  
她又把小袋放到伊那面前，伊那却向艾米莉亚身边另一个袋子伸手，里面装着两人（其实主要是伊那）一周的零食份额。  
“诶！”艾米莉亚把伊那的手抓停，“你现在吃了下周我绝对不买。”  
这句话的震慑不够，伊那哦了一声，还在伸手够那个袋子，艾米莉亚迅速活络自己的脑子。  
“你现在吃了以后我就自己出去，你一个人呆在房间吧。”  
这句话够了，伊那收回手，两只手并在膝盖上委屈呜呜。  
艾米莉亚把小袋提到她脸边，这次伊那没有再拒绝。艾米莉亚将小袋撕出小口，拉着小口放进伊那嘴里，看着她不情不愿把乳液喝下去。  
只是伊那苦着脸喝到一半就把袋口吐出捂着嘴咳嗽，剩下的乳液都浪费到地上。  
“有这么难喝吗……”艾米莉亚就是嘴上说说，没打算真的去尝，轻拍后背帮忙顺气。  
等伊那咳够了，艾米莉亚拿出糖罐倒了一颗放进伊那嘴里。  
糖果缓和了伊那皱成一团的小脸，等甜味完全弥散开来，伊那又舒张了身体，手上抚摸艾米莉亚的手臂，将两人的手掌叠合，放松坐进艾米莉亚怀里。  
主要要买的东西都买到了，说晚上才回去也是唬伊那，艾米莉亚默许了伊那的行为，任由伊那去玩自己的手。

伊那枕着她的大腿睡着了，不午睡对她来说还是太难了。一个男人站在长椅前向艾米莉亚搭话。  
“小姐，请问你和这个孩子是什么关系？”  
声音有些耳熟，这里是利文的人造人集中营，可能是自己先前遇到过的人也不一定，艾米莉亚应声抬头。  
翁摩？？  
她抖了下，震醒了伊那。  
“怎么了？小姐？我们认识吗？”  
“不不，太困了了突然见到人吓到了而已！”艾米莉亚摇头。  
“那么你能回答我你和这孩子是什么关系吗？”  
“和你有什么关系吗！”  
“不用这么大敌意，我只是问一下，这孩子身上的有远超人造人的力量。”  
“她被黑教从北大陆绑架炼化我是她父母雇佣的侦探我们在这里停几天今晚就动身走了。”艾米莉亚言简意赅，抱着还在迷糊的伊那马上起身离开。伊那还在揉眼睛，看到翁摩后迅速变化样貌生出触手发出威胁的嘶嘶声，被艾米莉亚一把拉上兜帽摁到肩上离开。  
被留在原地的翁摩扭着身躯眯眼摸上自己的胡渣，嘴里出来的却是女声：“这女人身上的确还有斯坦顿的气息，上次杀了我的应该也是她，不是也脱不了关系。”  
远在书店的穆尼尔点头，与艾米莉亚所知的吊儿郎当形象相去甚远，“请问要怎么处置她？”  
“没事，先放着吧，我对那个孩子也很感兴趣，而且她也要去蕾娜伊雅的宴会不是吗？阿拉斯戴都来了，给那个疯女人多点乱子吧？”  
“是。”穆尼尔颔首，将手掌盖在额头上闭眼。  
“遵循 **克拉肯唯一的神明** ， **无月天空之后** 的神意。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 不是很重要的事：在一章加了个两个人眼睛同位蓝色的设定，是比较关键的设定。  
> 在三章改动了艾米莉亚捡到的钱币，这是普通bug改动  
> And，之前写是直接写，微笑皇后真的是利文的真是太好了


End file.
